sunny's great time adventure: saving the crew
by w1lliam
Summary: It was terrible, the strawhats were annihilated and she could do nothing about it, so in her most desperate hour she did something no ship has ever done before: she traveled back to the beginning, time travel. rating may go up but not likely [up for adoption contact me please]
1. prologue

**foreword: this is a time travel story featuring the sunny as the sole time traveler the sunny does travel back in time but to prevent paradoxes the moment she arrived in the past a timeline split of from the FUBAR timeline she came from, now existing as a parallel dimension this is of no consequence on this story except for preventing paradoxes**

 **Legend:**

 **Scene change**

" _sunny/denden mushi talking"_

' _sunny thinking'_

"talking"

'thinking'

 **Story start:**

 **Chapter 1:prolouge**

 **Raftel: present time**

It was a massacre, the strawhats were gone, she wished with all her being she could change this, there was a bright flash and the thousand sunny, the ship of the strawhat pirates, was gone

 **14 years earlier (sunny P.O.V)**

There was a flash and everyone was gone, she was still docked at raftel safe and undamaged, but she had lost her crew; her nakama. So she steeled her resolve and reeled in her anchors raised her sails and with her navigating skills learned from experience (she was the ship nami navigated so she had to have picked up a lot from her through firsthand experience) and set out to the place of the beginning, the very beginning

 **Sometime after setting sail from raftel**

" _I should tend the gardens of Usopp, Nami and robin"_ she thought as she materialized her klaboutermann with a watering can and some scissors and set to work tending Usopp's pop green gardens

 **5 months later at a great cave in the red line: bubble cove (1)**

Bubble cove was huge, great mangroves not unlike those at shabody stood at the enterance and its roots had carved out a great cove that like shabody had bubbles floating everywere, bubble cove, like shabody, was big enough to have its own marine outpost as well as its own lawless areas, it was also known as the place of escape for those wanting to go back to paradise, for this was the new world equivalent of shabody achipello with its own (significantly more expensive) coating mechanics who made a fortune helping weak crews get back to 'paradise'

" _I want to get a coating"_ she said to the coating mechanic she found " _I wanna go to my nakama"_

Looking somewhat disturbed at the ghost ship talking to her, she answered: "sure, but can you pay? We are a lot less cheap then those at shabody; having a lot less resin to work with here" in her mind she added "(and punishing these once overconfident fools for even thinking they could handle the new world)"

The ship threw something _"here this is some of the treasure we gathered, you can have it if you coat me"_ there was a big bag that came up to her waist and despite the reservations of coating a ship without any crew on it she set to work right away

 **Paradise: next to the red line at the border of the calm belt separating east blue from the grand line, 2 days later**

' _I hope I have enough fuel stored for this'_ she thought as she fired up her engine (2) and set sail through the calm belt

 **About 1 km from the east blue, still in the calm belt**

She was out of fuel and had to put another set of barrels of cola in her engines, this was the 3rd time she had to do this and she hated it, she was a sitting duck while changing her fuel and while she was lucky the last 2 times she didn't know if it would keep up the 3rd time

 **The east blue: just outside the calm belt, 10 minutes later**

She was lucky, she only had 1 full set of barrels left after this and no sea king attacks, she unfurled her sails and set out without having to use her engine. her klabautermann going back to watering the pop green gardens, having already cared for the tangerine bushes and Robin's flowers, she was happy everyone kept spare parts for their figting styles nami had a few reserve scorcery climatact's hidden in the girls room and notes on how to make weather bubbles, weather eggs and other weather manipulating itiems, ussop had his pop green garden, including one that grew top parts for the kuro kabuto, and Franky had taken enough wapometal to rebuild himself 3 times over including his BF-37 and BF-38 blueprints, she also still had sanjis special cooking knive set and choppers notes on his new medicines

 **Fooshia village: 3 months before shanks leaves permanently, the day luffy stabs himself under the eye, 2 days before the sunny arrives**

"Hey, what's anchor doing up there?" one of the pirates said, pointing towards the bow of shanks ship, the red bull (3), where a young boy with black hair and a small knife stood

"Shank I'll prove I'm a true pirate like you" the boy said before stabbing the knife just below his left eye "AAAHHH"

"luffy you idiot! What are you doing!?" shanks shouted

 **Party's bar: 3 minutes later**

"That didn't hurt at all" luffy said after having his wound stitched and bandaged up by makino

"Liar" was the unanimous response from everyone in the bar

"Can I join your crew shanks?"

"No" was the reply

 **2 days later, the day Luffy eats the gomu gomu no mi**

"Can I join your crew?"

"Yes, but only if you can drink booze"

"Okay" he took a swig "bleagh"

"See you aint a pirate" one of shanks crewmembers said

"Hey Makino give anchor some juice, just put it on my tab"

"Oh juice, thanks Shanks!" he took a swig and gulped it down greedily, meanwhile the pirates burst out laughing

"Hey! Don't Laugh"

This went on for a while until some mountain bandits came to spoil the fun, what happens we all know, but for those who somehow don't, here it is: Luffy eats the gomo gomu no mi thinking its dessert while no one is looking and Shanks gets a bottle of booze and spit thrown on his face.  
No what's really interesting is a second pirate ship docking at the dock of fooshia, a pirate ship of a crew that doesn't exist… yet.

 **To be continued…**

 **Right now**

 **Docks of fooshia village: just after luffy ate the gomo gomo no mi**

' _Finally I made it'_ sunny thought as she docked at fooshia with the help of the dock workers

The plank was laid out for the crew to come out, but no one came, a scream of "GHOST SHIP!" was heard not long after

 **Partys bar at the exact same time**

"Ghost ship!"

It was heard; mainly due to the silence that was present after seeing luffy's arm stretch, but it was heard and as a result both the silence broke and the bar emptied out wanting to take a look the ghost ship

 **Docks, location of the ghost ship AKA the Sunny: 1 minute later**

"Doesn't look very spooky" Ben Beckmann said

"Doesn't look very pirate'y either, well, maybe a little bit" came the reply from Lucky Roo

"pirate?" that question came from Luffy but it was thought by a lot more

In response roo pointed both to the crossbones on the bow and the pirate flag flying proudly on the top of both masts and the jolly roger painted on the front sail

'How did we miss that' was the thought that most had upon seeing the blindingly obious signs

"Doesn't the hat of that jolly roger look familiar to you capt'n?" a random pirate asked Shanks

" _sencho?"_

At the voice everyone began to look around

" _Luffy sencho! There you are"_

Everyone's eyes bulged out, it was the SHIP that was talking, and it was calling LUFFY of all people its captain

 **To be continued… for real this time,**

 **this story is also in my one shot series and this text is a direct copy but tnext chapter is entirely original i will try to at least make it to enies lobby prefferably shabody or even further and i try to keep knowledge as faithfull to cannon as possible exept for some changes, of cousere as the manga progresses and more facts are revealed that i may or may not have to ignore for the sake of preventing plot holes this story WILL become more and more AU then it is already**

 **This is a story idea by me, if you want to adopt it please PM me**

 **That's it**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **1 needed a location where you could coat ships in the new world**

 **2 post time skip sunny has engines that pop out at the bottom of the ship**

 **3 pun totally intended, this is before shanks got the Red Force**

 **Version 0.3.1**


	2. lots of revelations and brothers

**Hey, I'm back, remember when I said the Marineford time travel story would be the one I would make into a full-fledged story (with this one being a close second)? Well I lied, mainly because this one goes further back so I have more material to work with, that, and I'm not that good at social and battle scenes (I have a form of autism so it's kinda hard for me), for that same reason if there is anyone willing to beta for me, please pm me, but enough of that, lets start chapter 2 of this story**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Sunny/denden mushi talking"_

' _Sunny thinking'_

" **Attack name"**

"Talking **attack name** more talking"

 **Scene change:time, additional details**

 **Story start:**

 **Chapter 2: lots of revelations and brothers**

Everyone was shocked there was a _ship_ talking and apparently sailed to this place on its own to seek out its captain. And of all people the captain was their little anchor, Luffy.

Shanks, despite having seen some weird stuff in his days on the grand line, this one took the cake, and it was happening in east blue of all places

"Who are you?"shanks asked the ship

" _I'm the Thousand Sunny the ship of the strawhat pirates. And that boy in front of you is my future captain"_

"Future captain?" shanks asked "Wait; don't tell us here out in the open, can you tell us in private?

" _Sure my captain trusts you, so I will too, come on board"_

Shanks and crew saw a figure waving at them from the ship, motioning them to come aboard "Luffy you stay here okay?

 **On the ship inside the lounge**

"So you are a klaboutermann, I presume, though I don't see the damage that would create a klaboutermann?" Shanks half asked after he came inside with only Ben Yasopp and Roo being allowed to follow him

" _Yes I am but the circumstances of my 'creation' are very different from others"_

"How so?" shanks asked

" _To expain that I have to tell you something important, I'm from the future, and traveled to here from raftel"_

Again, eyes were popping out of heads

"What!" was the near unanimous response (only ben remained silent but it was obvious he was shocked too.)

"You came from the future?" ben asked

"Are you saying Luffy made it to raftel?" asked shanks at the same time

" _Yes to both questions, but at the island my crew was annihilated by the one calling himself Blackbeard. The trauma of losing all those who loved me awakened my consciousness and their love for me enabled me to travel back to the beginning"_

"The beginning? You mean Luffy?"

" _Yes in another time you bet an arm on and you gave the hat that once belonged to your captain to him"_

"So you know who my captain once was." That wasn't a question, it was a statement and the answer was _"Yes"_

"So earlier you mentioned in another time,what did you mean by that?" that question came from Yasopp

" _It means that whatever I change won't change my past but merely created a branch in time and space created at the point I entered this time, the two timelines run parallel to each other, unable to interact except for me traveling to this 'branch'"_

"That was… informative" shanks said "but I have one more question, who is this Blackbeard you are speaking of?"

"… _Only if you promise to not act on this information until 'the new age' begins"_

"That I can promise, but only if you tell me when this new age starts"

" _In my time it started ten years from now with the death of whitebeard at the hands of Blackbeard, his last words to the world were 'one piece exists' before dying, standing up"_

*Whistle* "Damn, I knew that old geezer was strong, but to die standing up, that is on a whole 'nother level" was yasopp's answer

"But who is this blackbeard?" was asked by Ben

" _The one who will break whitebeards ironclad rule of not killing a crewmate, his name is Marshall D. Teach, member of the whitebeard pirates' second division"_

"Well, that complicates things"

"Yes, whitebeard having a traitor on board is certainly a problem, especially since we don't have solid proof"

" _Don't worry yourselves with it I will do my best to train Luffy and his crew, I am born from their affection after all, I know all they knew"_

"Alright we will take your word for it. Anything we can do to help?

" _Yes, you can help me train Luffy in haki, I know for a fact that he has the ability to use all three"_

"I see, Yes let's do it"

 **Back on the docks: after shanks talk with the Sunny**

Luffy was getting tired of waiting, so he was getting ready to sneak aboard when shanks came back out

"Hey anchor! You can come aboard now"

Shanks would have sworn Luffy teleported to him right after he said that

"Let me explain what is going on…"

 **One lengthy and serious explanation later**

"…and that is why I'm going to help you train"

"…. *snore*"

'He fell asleep!?'

"Huh … oh… yea so Shanks, who's ship is this again?"

"That was the beginning of the story!"

"*Sigh*, this ship is yours form the future" said ben "and shanks is going to train you"

"Cool so this is my mystery ship and Shanks is going to train me! When are we starting?"

"Right now"

"Please don't throw me into the jungle"

"What? No! I'm going to teach you haki"

"haki?"

"A mystery power everyone has" ben supplied

"Oh, I get it"

"Let's start with observation haki, observation haki is is kinda like a sixth sense that allows you to dodge attacks and… to boring?" he got a nod "I'll demonstrate, attack me as often as hard and as fast as you can."

Luffy obliged intent on paying shanks back for all the times he called him anchor but shanks dodged every time sometimes even with his eyes closed and even announce what he did before he did it, after a while shanks told Luffy to stop and explained what he did, he then told Luffy to hide in the village and wait for him to find him, so Luffy hid, and was found in no time despite choosing the best, most hidden spot he could think of, again shanks explained how he did it and Luffy was ecstatic, he really wanted to learn the observation haki now.

"Not now, first the other two" Shanks said "now attack me as hard as you can I won't move this time"

Again Luffy obliged only this time he hit him, but when he hit him it felt like he punched one of gramps fists of love, so he asked what that was, and shanks explained, this time he asked Luffy to sit still for a second and he flicked his forehead and told him that thanks to his rubber body he had an increased resistance to blunt attacks but that with haki you could bypass those defenses and flicked Luffy again, this time using haki he screamed out in pain for a moment and then got really exited

"Not yet Luffy, only one more to go"

He unleashed a concentrated wave of conquers haki at Luffy, enough to knock him out if he didn't have conquerors haki and that way confirmed he did have it

"What was that" he managed to wheeze out, still overwhelmed by the wave of power shanks let loose

"That? That was conquerors haki" Shanks said "it allows you to knock out weak willed opponents and is only found once per million people and you, Luffy, are one of them"

"Really!? Cool!" Luffy said "teach me"

And teach him shanks did, he mostly worked on unlocking Luffy's potential as a conqueror, but he also gave Luffy and the Sunny exorcises to unlock and train the other two, he even theorized that, since the sunny gained sentience and a corporal humanoid form that it could be capable of using haki and leave the ship and travel with Luffy on land leaving her true 'body' behind as a temporary empty shell, he didn't know how right he was. Though he discovered that on the last day of training them on land, and was shocked to learn both Luffy And the Sunny had managed to awaken their potential as conquers "you learn something new every day" he muttered/ commented, half in shock at the development

 **Some more intense training without shanks, and Luffy being allowed on one of the trips of the red haired crew (with the sunny following, of course) for more training later: the day shanks sets sail**

"We are leaving now, do you wanna come with us?" shanks asked despite knowing the answer

"Thank you shanks, but I don't wanna be a pirate on your ship, I'm gonna make my own crew and surpass you, I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

" _And I'll be there to help you all the way"_ Sunny added

"Is that so? Well then, here take my hat, it once belonged to my captain and it is very precious to me, promise me that when you become pirate king you will bring it back to me, okay?

"Okay" was the somewhat sad reply

"Remember your training, and if you keep training I'm sure you can do it." He got a nod" Especially with the help of Sunny, bit keep her hidden, you don't want your grampa to find her, do you?"

Luffy shook his head in response "I will keep her a secret, I promise on this hat"

"Okay, see ya anchor, meet you at the top!" he said before shouting "Set Sail!"

Luffy stood here waving together wit Sunny until the ship disappeared from the horizon, not knowing his grampa would return in a month

"Let's go and hide your body" Luffy said a while after shanks and crew disappeared over the horizon

" _Okay, let's sail around the island and let's see what we can find"_

 **Mount Corvo: 1 month later, Garp is dragging Luffy to his new home**

Okay I will be honest; this meeting goes entirely like cannon so I won't repeat it this includes meeting Sabo and Luffy getting punched with spiked gloves

 **Mount Corvo, near gray terminal: 2 months later, 4 months before the gray fire and Sabo's 'death' in cannon**

Ace and Sabo really enjoyed having Luffy as their little bro despite him sometimes disappearing for a few days and then reappearing afterwards saying he went training, they knew their little brother couldn't lie to save his live (although if he wanted he could keep his mouth shut in conditions that would make Ace tell the whole world about his father)so they believed him, they also noticed that after each of his 'solo training sessions' it was getting increasingly harder to beat him in their 100 daily fights until one day he beat them once every day he was present , that number went up until he scored a draw with both his brothers. And despite the Ace and Sabo's attempts to follow him when they saw him leave on his 'training trips' he always managed to shake them off somehow

 **2 months later, 2 months before the gray fire, the day Luffy scored a draw with both brothers**

The three brothers by bond were playing in their tree house after their daily battles when Luffy said he wanted to show them something cool

 **Other side of Dawn island: almost midnight**

"Are we there yet?" Ace asked, and with good reason, it was already dark and they had traveled almost to the other end of the island

"Almost there, had to take the long way around because you guys aren't rubber like me"

"How considerate" Ace grumbled

A short while later they came upon a bay with a cove, the sea outside the bay was riddled with sharp rocks that made the place unsuitable for a harbor and the perfect place to hide something

"So this is where you wander off to when you go on one of your solo training trips?" sabo asked

Luffy nodded "I want you guys to meet someone"

Luffy led them into the cove and there they found…

"A pirate ship!" the two elder brothers exclaimed

"Yep, I also want her to meet you guys; Ace, Sabo the Thousand Sunny she's kinda like a little sis to me. Sunny; my brothers Ace and Sabo."

" _Pleased to meet ya"_ a cheery voice said

Ace and Sabo looked around for the voice

"What are you guys looking for?" Luffy asked "Sunny's right there"

"You mean the Ship!?" the two exclaimed again

" _Yes he means the ship"_ Sunny said somewhat irritated, materializing her klaboutermann on the figurehead and waving to the bros

"It's alive!?" Sabo exclaimed

"Don't call her an it!" Luffy shouted "she's a girl"

" _And yes I'm alive; I have a consciousness, haven't I?"_

"She's a mystery ship, and she is helping me train haki"

"Haki? Is that what you used to beat us?" the brothers asked

"Yes, but that is not the only thing, I'm also training my rubber abilities" he said

"But what is haki?" Ace asked

"Haki is… a mystery power"

" _What he means is that haki is a power that every sentient being can use"_ Sunny said _"And yes that includes me"_

"And what does it do?" ace asked, he got a wave of power in response that left him and Sabo wheezing for air on the ground

" _It can knock weak and weak willed people out for example"_ Sunny explained _"That was for calling me an it by the way, and to check something"_

"Check what out?" Sabo managed to get out after recovering a little bit

" _If the two of you are potential conquerors, congrats by the way, you passed"_

"So Ace and I also have that conquerors haki thingy? Cool." Sabo said exited at having such a power at his disposal

" _Yes it is, so are you guys staying here or are you guys going back?"_

"Why don't you come with us?" ace asked

" _I can't go for more than 5km away from my true body. And I wanna stay hidden from Garp"_

"Okay, we will stay for a few days and then go back to the treehouse, but we will come and visit sometime soon" Sabo decided

" _It's decided then, let's teach you guys about haki, and work towards unlocking it."_ Sunny said _"and Luffy since I'm better at explaining anyway you can go train one of those techniques you were working on."_

Luffy nodded an ran back into the forest to train whatever technique he wanted to keep hidden from the bros for the moment

The bros meanwhile listened intently to the explanation of haki, cooasionally asking some questions about haki until ace asked on very of topic question

"What is Luffy doing that he doesn't want us to see?"

" _some techniques that are very dangerous to both the opponent and himself until he masters it"_ Sunny answered _"I do not want to say more, let's get back on topic, shall we?_

Sunny explained the last bit about haki and then want on explaining the training methods to both unlock and strengthen/control it. After the explanation the boys with the help of Sunny set to work right away preparing themselves for everything the world could throw at them

 **To be continued by me**

 **Yes I gave Sabo conquerors haki, it will come in handy during the gray fire event**

 **And no I'm not making sunny into a mary sue, at least, I try not to, I'm still new at this so forgive me if I do make her a mary sue**

 **Please review I wanna know how I'm doing**

 **Flames will be used for roasting over an open flame and will be deleted afterwards**

 **version0.1**


	3. of fires, scars and the revolutionaries

**Hey it's me, I'm back with another chapter and this one is the gray fire event all the way to Sabo, Ace and eventually Luffy leaving Dawn Island to start their adventures**

 **Legend: see chapter 2**

 **Story start:**

 **Chapter 3: of fires, scars and the revolutionary army**

 **The treehouse: 1 month before the gray fire, ASL is training their haki**

Ever since the two elder bros found out about the Sunny they wanted to meet her again, mainly about why she was helping Luffy, but also for more training tips because whereas Luffy seemed like a natural at haki, the other two had only unlocked all three types last week and hat trouble getting further into their haki training despite all the exorcises Sunny gave them, it was for this reason that Luffy still managed to tie with them despite the other two also having haki. Granted they were at novice levels but they could already feel the difference with using haki and not using haki.

Luffy still went off to train on his own or with the Sunny regularly, but not as often as he did before the two met the Sunny.

The two bros also discovered their natural preference, with the hot tempered Ace preferring arnament and the level headed and smart Sabo preferring observation. The bros didn't know what Luffy's preference was but with how he seemed to have an unbreakable will and with how he was stubborn to a fault they guessed it was conquerors haki, despite them never having seen him use it

Their training went on until about 3pm, the time they started their daily 100 fights but what Luffy did during those fights made them decide to go back to the hidden cove bay and the Sunny.

The boys were in to their last two fights when it happened, Ace and Sabo had tied as per usual, but Luffy already had 25 points as opposed to the to 24 Ace and Sabo had, so the boys were determined to beat him to at least tie with him.

Sabo was first

"I'm not going to let you beat me, not this time, not ever" was Sabo's declaration at the start of his final battle with Luffy

Luffy's response was a **gomu gomu no pistol** to his head that he managed to pick and dodge at the last second up thanks to his limited haki skills and speed

This went on for a while with Luffy occasionally landing a hit and Sabo hitting Luffy with a haki coated fist, his results were varied, sometimes he hit but didn't get his haki working, meaning he did next to no damage on Luffy's haki (not the visible haki of course, he wasn't able to do that yet) coated rubber body and sometimes it did work, and it hurt Luffy quite a bit more then without haki

"Did you know that Sunny allowed me to use 2 of my secret techniques in a training battle now, she said I was ready for that" Luffy said suddenly after some fighting. He took a strange stance and started pumping his legs " **gear second** " Luffy declared after his small body began to steam "I'm not allowed to use this for long, I'm not that good yet, but this will be over soon. **Jet Pistol** " luffys hand blurred and before Sabo knew what was happening he was out like a light "I win." he declared, though he was panting "using that technique always takes a lot outta me" he said after resting up for a bit

"What the hell was that!?" ace shouted once he picked his mouth up from the ground

"That was my **gear second** it makes me and my attacks stronger and faster, but until I truly master it, it will tire me out quickly," Luffy said "at least, that is wat Sunny-nee said"

The two waited for Sabo to wake up, and after a while he did, he was ashamed he lost to his little bro but he got over it quickly asking what Luffy used and afterwards declaring he would train even harder now 'And go to Sunny to get some tips on haki training' he thought

It was time for Ace's last fight, like Sabo he taunted Luffy and got a **gomu gomu no pistol** to the head in response though unlike Sabo, who managed to dodge he endured the hit using arnament haki and his natural toughness, this match was more of a slugging match as opposed to Sabo's match, mainly because he was more agile and less tough, though that didn't mean he didn't pack a mean punch, this went on until Luffy pulled another trick out of his hat of tricks. He bit his thumb, inhaled and blew air into his thumb. The boy's watched as they saw his arm inflate to a giant size. **"Gear third"** he declared "this arm is the arm of a giant" he pulled his arm back **"gigant pistol"** he declared as he sent the giant fist towards Ace. Ace tried to dodge, and when he couldn't he used everything he had to shield himself, including his limited haki skills

Although ace managed to stay conscious he was still beaten. meaning Luffy had won their 100 daily fights

While Ace recovered from the blow, Sabo picked his jaw from the ground "Luffy. What was that?"

"That was my **Gear Third** it increase my strength many times at the cost of speed." Luffy said "And I won't be able to use my rubber powers for a while after I use it" he then added "though Sunny-nee said that that should go away if I master it" this last sentence convinced the two elder bros there was something up 'we need to talk to Sunny and get her to tell the truth' was the thought the two bros had

"Hey Luffy I wanna meet with Sunny again, I want to get some tips on haki training from her" Sabo said

"Me too" Ace added

Luffy agreed and so next day they would be making the long trek to what the ASL bros had dubbed the hidden cove bay

 **Hidden cove bay: next day in the evening, Luffy is off training his gears again, Ace and Sabo are talking with Sunny**

"… _And that is how you can better control your conquerors haki"_ Sunny finished, the boys had asked her some tips for training haki and she happily obliged but she felt something else was up " _What's wrong?"_ she asked

"We want to know who you really are, you know way too much about Luffy and his fruit to be a simple friend of him" Sabo stated

"And we want to know how a ship is even alive" ace asked

" _I knew you guys would ask someday so I'll explain"_ sunny said " _though I will warn you it might seem very unbelievable to you"_ she added

" _The truth is that I'm from the future, Luffy knows this too but he doesn't want me to tell him anything unless he asks for it because 'he doesn't want to go on a boring adventure like that' he said"_ sunny explained, at seeing their disbelieving look she countered _"you guys are looking at a ships will personified and you guys don't believe in time travel?"_

Sabo and Ace had the decency to blush "sorry, I guess that is true" Sabo said

Ace however was still kinda skeptical so he asked her to say something only someone from the future would know, her answer shocked him

" _Your father is gol D. Roger, though you don't see him as one, Sabo, you are a noble who hates the life of one and luffys father is… no I'm not gonna tell you guys that until after the fire"_ Luffy chose that moment to return from training, he heard everything Sunny said just now

The reactions were varied, Ace's was shocked, Sabo was ashamed of having his secret revealed , and both were now convinced she was from the future, then they heard Luffy talking "your father was Gold Roger? Cool!" this confused Ace who always heard that roger's son shouldn't have been allowed to be born

"You don't care that my father was roger?"

"Nope, never met him so I don't care"

"…" Ace stood there, shocked

" _hey ace, did you know Shanks was a crewmate aboard the Oro Jackson, rogers ship?"_ Sunny got a silent "no" from Ace, though luffy was exited to hear his idol sailed with his other idol

Ace snapped out of his shock when his mind caught up with something sunny said

"Sabo, what did Sunny mean with you being a noble?" Ace asked his brother

Sabo gulped, but told his story anyways, of how he hated all the rules and studies, of how his parents were using him as a tool in their political career, of how he escaped an came down to live in the filth of the gray terminal, and of how he liked it better than the life he lived in high town.

At the end he apologized for hiding this, Luffy accepted it directly, Ace was thinking it over before accepting his apologies as well

They moved on to the next thing on their mind: the fire

" _The fire is an event that will happen a month from now in which Sabo was found by his parents and the nobles ordered Bluejam and his crew to set fire to the gray terminal and burn it to the ground in exchange for giving noble status to the crew, though that was a lie"_ Sunny explained

Sabo was shaking in anger at what his parents and the other nobles would do in the future so he asked one thing "Why?"

" _Because they wanted to impress the world noble who will be visiting Goa"_ she answered

In response Sabo only got Angier, Ace and Luffy were confused, thanks to their upbringing they didn't know what a world noble was, sensing this with his haki, underdeveloped as it was, Sabo explained "the world nobles are the descendants of the 20 kings who created the world government 800 years ago, they have the power to summon a marine admiral if someone crosses them and are allowed to do as they please, including but not limited to having slaves despite it being banned for years." _"So do not oppose them until you know for sure that you are strong enough to face an admiral"_ Sunny added _"And Ace, they and the world government are the ones that painted roger as the criminal the world sees him as, if you want to get to know him for real, go search for the roger pirates scattered around the world"_ ace nodded

" _back on topic, the day after the fire was also the day you decided to set sail early and ended up getting shot by the world noble, you didn't die but you had amnesia for nearly 12 years before regaining your memories"_ Sunny explained, ignoring he shocked looks, and turned to Luffy _"Luffy, would you please go onto the ship wile I talk future stuff with your brothers?"_ Luffy nodded and headed onto the ship _"let's get to the other side of the bay and we will talk there, ace I will tell you the names and locations of living roger pirates that I know of there if you want to talk to them feel free to do so"_ Sunny said

The two boys and the klaboutermann walked to the other side of the bay once they were there Sunny got right to it

" _First of all the roger pirates, the ones that we know of are buggy the clown, the guy is roaming around here in east blue, crocus of the twin capes at the enterance of the grand line, Silvers Rayleigh at Shabody archipelago, and of course Shanks, he is a Yonko in the new world…"_ sunny went on to name a few more roger pirates and even went as far as suggesting asking Garp and Whitebeard about him. She then went on to explaining how she came alive and how a normal klaboutermann comes into existence. She didn't tell a lot more, promising to tell them the rest after tha fire happened. After that she suggested training some more in preparation of what is to come in the near future.

ASL stayed for two weeks this time, training as hard as they could, Luffy even managed to master his **gear third** and was close to mastering his **gear second** , he also did a lot of stamina training for him to effectively use the gear and to be able to use it longer without getting exhausted

Sabo meanwhile managed to become somewhat proficient in observation haki, was adequate in armament and was able to control conquerors, which he thought would come in handy in the case his parents managed to find him and bring him back

Ace was the same, only with him being somewhat proficient in armament and only adequate in observation haki, like Sabo he had control over conquerors

Luffy by that time was fully proficient in both observation and armament and had fully mastered conquerors and was able to knock out only one specific person in a giant moving crowd without the rest of the crowd noticing, meaning he could knock out anyone he wished whose willpower couldn't stand up to his without affecting the others though he still couldn't knock outthose stronger than him or was another awakened conqueror until he got stronger himself, something ace and Sabo still had trouble with

 **Gray terminal: 1 week before the fire, ASL is back living at the treehouse for nearly a week now**

Sabo's worst fear had come true when his father found him, from that day on he was extremely paranoid for people that came looking for him expecting them to be sent by his father, this went on for the rest of the week

 **1 day before the fire**

Sabos worst nightmare came true, he was caught the momen he let his guard down for just a short while. Sabo decided to walk around in the city, before bumping into a stranger and spilling his fears, what the nobles were planning and his shame of being born noble, he then when to back 'home' to sleep and decided to escape the next day in the chaos of the fire planning to use his haki training to the max not knowing he helped save a lot of lives by informing dragon about what the nobles were planning

 **Next day, the day of the fire Sabo plans to escape the moment he saw the smoke from the fires**

When Sabo saw the smoke and the orange glow of the fore he let lose a blast of conquerors and headed to the grey terminal gate as fast as he could knocking out everyone who tried to stop him with either armament for a few opponents and conquerors for large groups trying to stop him after he made it to the gray terminal he was very disappointed that the doors were closed, though that didn't stop Sabo from getting out he managed to climb over the wall using the buildings near the wall and a clock tower sticking out above it, deciding to take a leap of faith and coat himself in armament haki he jumped and fell directly into the fire got up and he ran, not noticing the burning sensation on his skin, especially around his left eye.

Sabo ran as if his life depended on it, mainly because it did, until he came upon a clearing in the fire, where ace and Dadan were facing off against Bluejam, he jumped out punched Bluejam in the back of his head, cousing him to stumble and fall flat on his face and then Sabo ran towards Dadan and Ace happy he made it back, dadan meanwhile walked to the pirate and knocked him out by introducing her club to his head they left after that, leaving Bluejam and his crew to die in the fire

The next day the world noble arrived, took a tour of the high town and the palace took a few beautiful women as slaves with him (both noble and not, but mostly not) and left, the day went without incidents and the nobles of goa were statisfied

 **The day after the world noble visited**

Sabo didn't come out the fire unscratched, he got a burn on his left eye and knew that it would leave a scar, he didn't care it would be a reminder of what nobles could do, he also got some burns elsewhere, but the one on his eye would leave the most prominent scar

Ace also didn't come out unscratched; his legs were very burnt, not enough for permanent nerve damage but enough to leave scars; a permanent reminder of what happened after he decided not to run, in a situation where he should

Luffy was the only one to come out of the fire unscratched thanks to Dadan and her crew evacuating Luffy as soon as possible

Sabo was reading a newspaper with his one eye when he saw a wanted poster slide out, the bounty was astronomically high, very deep into the billions, but Sabo didn't care for that, what he cared for was the face, it was the same face as the man he met in high town, the man who he told that he was ashamed to be born noble, so when he look at the name he knew what he wanted to do, while he did like freedom, the idea of freeing people from the oppression of nobles was even better and the idea of creating a world where everyone could live regardless of heritage was what he hoped for, both for him Luffy and especially ace, if they allowed him to do as he pleased then it was even better. The name of the man? 'The revolutionary' Dragon

 **Hidden cove bay: 2 weeks after the world noble visited**

Ace and Sabo were almost fully recovered and they had already abandoned their bandages, Sabo had a nasty scar on his eyes as well as a few scars on his legs and arms

Ace had a burn mostly around his legs, they formed a flaming pattern between his feet and knees, though the scar was nasty, ace thought it looked cool

The brothers were at the cove with the sunny

" _I promised to tell you who luffys father was, didn't I?"_ She got 3 nods _"Ace, I'm telling this mainly because of you, because his father is none other then Monkey D. 'the revolutionary' Dragon: the most dangerous and wanted man in the world"_ in response to that statement Sabo gasped

"I met him, I talked to him the day before the fire, and he is the man I want to join"

When he got shocked looks from Luffy and Ace he explained that while he did want to become a pirate, his dream was to create a world where people like Ace and Luffy could live freely regardless of their heritage and that as a revolutionary he had a better chance of achieving his dream then as a pirate

"Thank you Sabo but even in that world I would still be a pirate, I want to be free, and be known as my own person" ace said

"And I want to have adventures, and the sea is full of adventure" was Luffy's response

"I don't care, I'm still gonna do it" Sabo exclaimed "I'm gonna change the world for my brothers, and no one is going to stop me"

" _I advise setting sail as soon as you are done with your haki training, I know you can make it big, in my time you made it to being the chief of staff, so I know you can do it"_ Sunny commented she then took the two brothers away, with luffy rmaining behind to train, and told them her story, having them promise not to interfere until the new age started, or if blackbeard came to them.

ASL trained for a few more years with Sabo training around the clock, thanks to him having put weights around his waist legs and arms and training either haki, or his pipe techniques every moment he wasn't eating sleeping or in their daily 100 matches so when he was 14 and a half he mastered haki and set sail when he turned 15, wanting to join the revolutionary army, Luffy, Ace, the Dadan family and even the sunny came to see him off, they wouldn't hear of him for a long time

 **The coast: 6.5 years after the fire, 7 years since Luffy met Ace and Sabo and 3 years until he sets sail**

Ace was a lot more polite, having taken lessons from makino. He was also a lot stronger; having mastered all three forms of haki

Again the farewell party was grand, maybe even bigger then Sabo's farewell party and ace set sail the next day, again the Dadan family, Luffy and the Sunny came to see him off

Luffy spent the next three years mostly at the Hidden bay cove, occasionally going to Dadan to party with them and to get the latest news about Ace and the revolutionaries at Sunny's insistence

While he was at Dadan's he looked for new wanted posters of Ace and asked Dadan if there was any other news about him or the revolutionaries. And while news about Ace was plenty (they even heard he joined the whitebeard pirates) news of the revolutionary army was rare, and there was no sign of Sabo being involved in any of the news they did get, though luffy did het to see his father's face with the aid of wanted posters,that seemed to have a higher bounty each time. (his father was already far over a billion beri and would reach 10 billion at the rate it was rising by the time when luffy was 17)

All the while Luffy kept training, having mastered haki at 12 and a half he set out to look for new ways to use his rubber body, combing it with his gears and even creating 2 new gears, one based around the use of armament and his rubber body and the other around observation and his rubber body: **gear fourth** and **gear fifth**

By the time he was almost 17 he managed to effectively combine **gear second** and **gear third** with the help of Sunny, though it was not without severe side effects that he could not get rid off, so he decided to only use it when he has no other choice

 **Fooshia village: Luffy is 17 and is ready to set sail with the sunny**

"Bye everyone" he waved for one last time before turning to Sunny's klaboutermann "let's set sail" he said

In respons to his words Sunny dissapeared, the sails unfurled itself and Luffy was finally on his journey… and was threatened to end promptly when the lord of the coast came up, determined to mess Luffy's journey up, Luffy responded with a blast of conquerors that knocked it out and shouted to the world, hands raised and clutched into fists "I'm gonna become King of the pirates!"

 **To be continued**

 **I promise I will try to include sunny more from this point on but thanks to her limitations she can't go far inland and as such can't reach some places**

 **I don't know how often I will update, will try to update at least once a month, but I'm aiming for an update once every week**

 **How do you guys like it up to this point? Please review**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to burn the flamers house down**

 **Version0.1**


	4. Green, Orange, Strawhat and a ship

**Well I'm back again, I know it is fast but I'm on a roll at the moment; I suspect that stuff will slow down in a few chapters. I'm still looking for a beta BTW, one that is good with removing spelling errors and can help me flesh out the story a bit more, because if I'm totally honest, save for some key scenes I'm making everything up as I write, and that can only get me so far**

 **This chapter will feature both Zoro and Nami joining, though with a small twist**

 **POLL**

 **Also since someone asked, I opened a poll, concerning if you want Sabo to have a devil fruit and if yes, which one, on my profile, it will stay open until I either have a new poll or we get to that point**

 **Legend: see chapter 2 (note: Sunny the klabautermann is referred to as Sunny. And Sunny while in sh** **ip form will be referred to as The Sunny)**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 4: green, orange, strawhat and a ship**

 **Somewhere in the east blue: 2 days after setting sail, early in the morning**

Luffy and Sunny were sailing for a while now, going where the wind takes them, that is, until Luffy got bored of drifting around (read: all the meat was consumed) and asked Sunny who his first mate was in her time

" _We didn't really have a first mate, though if you had to choose then I would say it would be Zoro"_ sunny said _"but since I'm the first to join you crew this time can I be the first mate?"_

"Okay, sure" Luffy agreed "but tell me, is this Zoro strong?" Luffy asked

" _I would say he is the strongest swordsman in the east blue, and he has the potential to become the greatest swordsman in the world"_ Sunny answered, hoping Luffy would agree to make him join the crew

"Take me to him" Luffy ordered, he was exited, after all; the future pirate king had to have the future greatest swordsman on his crew. Though now that he thought of it, he wasn't that great at navigation either; so a navigator was a must, a cook to make meat was also needed, and of course a shipwright who could take care of Sunny, a doctor to take care of him and his crew, he was also thinking to recruit Yasopp's son if the boy was any good and most importantly: a musician, because pirates love to sing

This is when Sunny snapped Luffy out of his thoughts _"Luffy there is a pink pirate ship attacking another ship, wanna help out?"_

"sure, I'm bored anyway" Luffy said _"And ask for the way to shells town, its where Zoro is and I have no idea on how to get there"_ Sunny shouted before he nodded and launched himself to the ship with Sunny following him at full speed using her engine, happy that she was smart enough to stock up on fuel barrels

Luffy landed on a whale, who, after further examination was revealed to be a very ugly woman

Getting up Luffy looked around

"Why are you guys looking at me like that" Luff asked

"Where the heck did you come from!?" one of the pirates shouted

"I launched myself from my ship" Luffy said, pointing to the new ship next to theirs

" _Luffy we need to get to shells town, hurry up please"_ Sunny said, in response Luffy let loose a blast of haki that knocked everyone out (including an orange haired stowaway in the sunny and a pink haired boy next to him) _"and take that pink haired boy with you"_ she added.

Luffy nodded and did as he was told, knowing that whatever it was, it was important to take the boy with him if Sunny said so.

 **On the sunny: a few minutes later, a few km away from where we last were, orange and pink are still out cold**

Sunny came out of the ship carrying an orange haired girl, and upon being asked who she was, she answered that she was one of his future nakama, and that she was one of the greatest navigators in the four blues and the grand line.

"Whoa, cool" was his response

After a few minutes, the two woke up and Sunny disappeared into her body not wanting to reveal herself to someone who wasn't part of Luffy's family or one of his nakama; orange was the first to react

"Who the heck are you guys" she asked

"I'm Luffy"

"My name is Coby, and who are you?" Coby, the now named pink one asked

"I'm Nami and I love money and mikan" the orange haired girl, Nami, responded

"Cool, can you bring us to shells town? I heard Zoro is there, and I wanna make him join my crew"

"Sure, but what do you mean by crew? You aren't a pirate, are you? Because I hate pirates, they took my mother from me"

"Of course I'm a pirate! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates after all" Luffy responded "and not all pirates are bad, like not all marines are good" he continued

"P-P-Pirate king!?" coby said

"That's what I said, wasn't it?

"Does that mean you are going after one piece?"

"Yep"

"And that you are heading for the Grand Line, the Pirate Graveyard?"

"I'm on my own now, but once I have more nakama? Yes"

"Impossible, impossible, Impossible" *bonk* "ow, why did you do that?"

"Because I don't care if it's impossible, I'm gonna do it, but if I don't, that's fine too, at least I tried"

The response inspired both Coby and Nami; Coby responded first "so, do you think that if I truly tried I could become a great marine? Like the hero Garp?"

Trying hard not to wince at the memories that came with the name Luffy responded "yes, yes you can" he turned to Nami "can you take us to shells town now?"

The question broke the girl out of her musings, and she nodded asking if this was his ship. Luffy responded with a nod and asked her to join his crew, he got a no in return, but said that she was willing to help him until shells town where they would part ways

 **A few minutes later**

Nami had never had such smooth sailing before, the ship was a dream to pilot, it responded to her thoughts, desires and directions as if it could read them, (which the Sunny could, in a way, not that she knew) it was for that reason they reached shell town in record time, before the

 **Shell s town: after Nami split off from Luffy and Coby, its midday**

"So I heard the marine in command in this base is axe hand Morgan" the comment sent the civilians scuttling away in fear

"Huh, I wonder why they reacted that way?"

Maybe cause he's a bad man?" Luffy answered

"But that is impossible, he's a marine"

"not all marines are good, believe me, I know someone who knows" referring to the sunny and her stories about a marine that in her time killed ace, he refused to know more, not wanting to believe ace could die, though in his hearth he knew that someday he would need to know the story, especially if something like that happened in this time too.

The two remained silent after that, Luffy using his haki to try and find where Zoro was, by listening to the people talking and feeling their emotions, though he frowned when he felt that all people save himself, Coby and Nami, who was already in the marine base looking for something, had some measure of fear in them, he also felt Sunny following them using her klaboutermann, he noted that she was pretty good at hiding herself from the crowds, though that came as no surprise after Luffy snuck into high town with Sunny when he was 16 to prank all the nobles, for training of course, he smiled at the memory

Coby suggested they go and eat somewhere, Luffy agreed, remembering he hadn't eaten since dawn, having missed 2 meals and 3 snack moments already, he would have eaten more but Sunny refused to tell Luffy the code on the lock of her fridge ,so he was stuck munching on the dry ingredients in the food storage. Sunny was a great cook by the way, way better then him, though Sunny said she wasn't as good as their future chef

 **Inside the restaurant**

They talked for a while, but when Luffy mentioned Zoro a sense of déjà vu overcame them as the people in the restaurant pressed themselves against the wall or fled out of the door, this only served to scare Coby more

That is until a little girl came up to them and told them Zoro was captured because he killed the pet wolf of Morgan's son after he let the beast run wild in the streets of the village, she also told the two were Zoro was. After their meals they went to find Zoro as soon as possible.

 **The yard in front of the marine base where Zoro is held: a few minutes after they ate at the restaurant**

The two boys were looking over the wall and found a man tied to a post.

"Those menacing eyes, that ominous aura and that black headband **.** That is definitely Roronoa Zoro" Coby stated. Whwn when Rika, the girl from eathouse came to give Zoro some food, only to be rejected when she made the rice balls sweet instead of salty,

Rika then mentioned that Morgan's son, Helmeppo was planning to execute him in three days, depite the agreement they had. She was discovered afterwards and thrown off the terrain by the marines on Helmeppo's orders,

Once the marines vanished (and Nami left the marine base, he noted with his haki)

Their first meeting goes almost exactly like cannon, except for Zoro agreeing to become a pirate under Luffy knowing that he would be treated as a criminal anyway if he escaped, letting himself get killed was not an option, so he agreed as long as Luffy wouldn't get in the way of his ambition of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, and that he had to pay with his life if he did, and if he would get him his swords form the marine base

In response Luffy asked Coby to guard them, saying that Sunny would help them if he really needed it, that last part confused Coby, but he agreed either way

 **Just outside the marine base building**

"Looks like everyone is up top, let's go there and ask where Zoro's swords are, **Gomu gomu no rocket"** Luffy said as he launched himself into the sky, using the statue that was lying there to stop his ascend

Again this is completely like cannon so I'll skip this part, only difference being Morgan ordering some of his men to execute Zoro as soon as possible, before going down himself to see the execution happening

 **Back on the yard were Zoro is: just after Luffy left**

"So, how was your day" Coby asked, somewhat nervously

Zoro gave him an emotionless look "I was tied to this pole the whole day, and three weeks before that, while being fed occasionally by a little girl but otherwise left to starve" Zoro said "how do you think my day was?"

"Miserable" was the answer Coby gave Zoro "at least they gave you water, right?"

"Yes" Zoro said, deadpan "once every three days half a liter or less of water"

Coby was shocked "How are you even alive? A normal human needs water every day to stay healthy!"

"I don't care, to be the best you need to be more than human, this is only a trial for me to becoming the best" Zoro didn't know how right he was, he also didn't know to what extent yet

Once again Coby was impressed, this time by Zoro's conviction and he resolved himself to join the marines no matter what the cost

"I want to be a marine admiral, but I haven't even joined the marines, do you think I can do it?"

"No" Coby deflated ath the answer, but perked up when he hear what Zoro said next "not as you are now,but if you work to improve your, and don't falter and fight for what you believe is right, then I believe you may just be able to do it, but you still have to join the marines" Coby deflated before he adapted a serious face full of conviction 'I'm going to ask it, I'm going to join the marines and I will not take no for an answer' Coby thought, his conviction would be tested moments later when a group of marines came into the yard, and aimed their rifles at Zoro

"Stop!" Coby screamed, holding his arms wide to stop them "why are you listening to that tyrant, why don't you inform the higher ups or arrest him and lock him up for power abuse, are you that afraid of one man!? I want to be a marine but I don't want such a man as my superior, he brings shame to the marines!"

After Coby's short speech the men lowered their rifles thinking over what the boy said and eventually agreeing. Murmerings formed as the group discussed on what they should do; on one hand Morgan was their superior but on the other hand he was just a man who let the power he had get to his head, and effectively lost his position when he started to abuse his powers, all they had to do was to report to Morgan's superior and they would launch an investigation and if he was found guilty they take him in, but that was where the marines could not act, the only denden mushi with enough reach was in Morgan's possession, the rest only had a baby denden mushi, and anyone seen sending out a distress signal using it would be executed on the spot by Morgan or the nearest marine, lest they be both executed if Morgan ever discovered it. And if they acted themselves they would capure Morgan and take him in but they would lose a lot of men in the process. And there still had to be an investigation to investigate Morgan's actions, and if he wasn't found guilty of power abuse, they would release him and take them in instead. Then a voice broke them out of their discussion

"It seems we have a lot of traitors to execute, but I will give you one chance to redeem yourself, kill them or I will, followed by you traitors

In response the marines raised their guns and fired shortly after, shooting both Zoro and Coby who stood before him, all the while apologizing in their minds. Then a mysterious figure appeared, it looked like a young carpenter girl wearing a coat that covered most her body, holding a hammer in her right hand, both arms spread wide, standing in front of Coby and Zoro using her Black sheened body (even her coat had a black sheen Zoro noted) to shield them, the bullets bouncing off her like she was a steel wall

Coby who was busy thinking he was going to die before he could even become a marine opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't full of holes, he too saw the mysterious girl

" _Well said Coby"_ the mysterious girl said, then Luffy appeared

"Thanks Sunny for protecting them, by the way Zoro here are your swords, there were three of them and I dunno which are yours, so I took em all"

"They all belong to me, I use **Santoryu"** Zoro said

Luffy cut Zoro loose using one of the swords and gave them to Zoro "care to demonstrate your style on the axe man over there?" Luffy asked

Zoro's response was a bloodthirsty grin "gladly, captain; **Santoryu: oni giri** " and just like that Morgan was defeated by Zoro, the marines both cheering at Morgan's defeat and cowering for Zoro's bloodlust

Luffy meanwhile was grinning, he had a new nakama and he knew who he wanted next, that orange haired girl, Nami. Using his haki he felt her getting into a buiding, presumably a bar or a motel for her to sleep the night away, he would follow her and ask her to join the crew the following day

Coby at the same time was asking if he could join the marines, who responded that they already knew of his background as a slave for a pirate crew, maybe not willing, but he was a former pirate nonetheless, and only after declaring his dream to become a great marine and some positive words from a few off the marines who heard his speech he reluctantly accepted, saying that if they were wrong the fault would be on them.

"So who is the girl?" Zoro asked

"That Sunny, she's my ship" Luffy answered

"How can a girl be your ship?" a confused Zoro asked

"Simple, she's a mystery ship"

Zoro was having doubts now, who the heck did he join? He hoped Luffy wasn't some loon that would get him killed.

A marine came up to them asking if they were pirates, the answer was yes, and the marines, as thanks, allowed them to stay on the island for the night though they had to leave within an hour of sunrise, or they would be breaking protocol too much

Luffy, Zoro and Sunny went to the restaurant of Rika's mother, and were allowed to stay for the night.

 **Second floor of the restaurant: almost midnight**

Luffy was already sleeping with a belly full of meat and Zoro was talking to Sunny.

"so, is it true what Luffy said, that you are his ship?" Zoro asked Sunny

" _In a way, this body is not a ship, this body is my consciousness given form, my 'real' body however is a ship"_

"How can a ship even be alive?"

" _In two known ways, the most common way is when a ship that is loved reaches the end of its life but wants to carry them further, in response the consciousness is given form as a klabautermann, which is what this body is called,and uses it to repair the damage done as good as it can, though the skill the ship has repairing itself is dependent on the skills of the ships shipwright, in fact a klabautermann inherits all the skills of their crew to a lesser degree, except for haki, though I'm guessing that the types it can learn are dependent on the crew, and devil fruits"_

"And the second way?" Zoro asked, filing away the words haki and devil fruit away for later questions

"… _when a ship that was loved to the extreme loses its crew, which is what happened to me"_ Sunny said quietly _"my former crew loved me so much that it granted me special powers, the power to travel back in time, the power to change the future, in a way."_

"That crew was Luffy's, wasn't it?" While it was a question, the tone said that it was a statement.

Sunny nodded _"Yes, it was, and I hope to change your future to prevent my past from repeating itself."_

"So what are you going to change?" Zoro asked

" _I already changed a lot, but what I'm gonna change now is that tomorrow you will get haki training, and I'm going to teach you how to cut steel. I will teach you how to launch a flying slash attack once you get 2 new swords of at least the skillfull grade, but preferably better. That reminds me, we need to buy 3 training swords for me to help you train"_

Zoro was meanwhile grinning at the prospect of learning to cut steel, before deciding it was enough for today and he went to bed while Sunny disappeared back into her real body

 **Next day early in the morning, sunny is back at the restaurant to wake Luffy and Zoro**

" _Luffy, Zoro, wake up!"_ nothing happened so Sunny decided to use drastic measures _"Luffy wake up or we won't have meat in the ship, and Zoro, wake up or no cutting steel"_ while it was said quietly it seemed both had heard it because they shot up Luffy begging her not to do that while Zoro gave sunny a disapproving look, both of which sunny ignored

" _Well, now that you are awake could you guys please help me stock up on meat for the journey, we also need sake, and some vegetables, or else I can't cook some of my dishes"_ Sunny said _"And hurry up please Nami has also woken up, and she will be leaving soon too"_

At those words they went out Zoro to buy some training swords for both him and sunny, using what little money he had while sunny went out food shopping with Luffy

When they returned Nami already had a 20 minute advantage on them, thanks to Zoro getting lost and Sunny forgetting about his nonexistent directional sense. Sunny was happy she could still sense her if she stretched her senses as far as she could in Nami's direction after stucking up in record time they set out in pursuit of Nami

Once they set sail she answered some of Zoro's other questions about devil fruit and haki, also mentioning that she would teach Zoro about cutting steel once she acquired some to practice on

 **Meanwhile with Nami**

Nami was happy she found this boat she could 'borrow' though 'borrowing' things from people that were not pirates or other thieves left a bad taste in her mouth

'It's for saving my village, to free my friends from Arlong, I'm almost there' she reassured herself

She then noticed a change in the wind; she also saw a better fishing boat that could survive the coming storm. Nami smiled deviously.

 **Back at the sunny: later that day, only a km from Nami**

Sunny had explained haki to Zoro, and to say he was exited was an understatement, he was doing exorcises to unlock his armament haki until Sunny mentioned there was a training room in the crow's nest, and after half a day of haki exorcises that didn't seem to have any effect (though Sunny did say it took a while to unlock haki) he was eager for some good old fashioned weight lifting

Luffy was sitting on the railing with a fishing pole waiting for the fish to bite, he too had gotten some training in today, mainly on finding a way to use a **gear second** technique to increase his normal speed, kinda like how his gramps did after he discovered an almost 17 year old Luffy had painted his face with a jolly roger, he seemed to disappear and reappear in an instant, having used it to catch him after the prank, despite Luffy dodging the first two tries and thanks to that managed to see how his gramps did it, he kicked the ground many times within a second, though Luffy was having some success in his gear using it, without his gear it was a lot harder, but Luffy was nothing if not determined, he also idly wondered if there were more techniques like that

The sunny was both navigating and steering herself, it was the advantage of being a sentient ship, and was following Nami at full speed. But if she stretched her observation haki into Nami's direction and past that, she could feel some presences which she presumed was buggy and his crew but she wasn't sure of that, with future Nami's logbook only going back until gecko island, the rest was guess work and stories she heard from the crew while they were reminiscing, and her own personal experiences only going back to water 7

Like Nami, Sunny also noticed the storm brewing so she had to slow down, wake Luffy up and take him from the railing to prevent the anchor from sinking like one.

 **Moments later**

With Luffy woken up and safely off the railing with the help of a promise of meat and Zoro still training in the crow's nest the storm began, it was strong for the east blue, but laughably weak in new world terms, scratch that, it was laughably weak even for paradise terms

 **About an hour later, after the storm settled down**

Though she had to slow down in the storm, even if was minimal in such weak storm they still had to land so following Nami at a distance she too moored in Orange town, a fair distance from both Buggy's big top and Nami's fishing boat and called Luffy who was trying (and failing) to raid the fridge back on deck

Once Luffy was on deck she explained _"Nami is here, you go find her, and there are also some relatively strong people here by east blue standards"_

Luffy nodded in response _"I'll follow you after I wake up Zoro"_ Luffy nodded again and sent himself flying using a **gomu gomu no rocket**

Meanwhile Sunny disappeared and reappeared in the crow's nest and woke Zoro telling him there are some pirates he could beat, she also gave him a cryptic statement _"learn to listen to all things, and learn to cut nothing, but the thing you want to cut"_ Zoro recognized the cut nothing part, so he figured it had to be a hint as to how he could learn to cut through steel

 **Meanwhile with Luffy, who is still flying through the sky**

"I wonder where I will land" Luffy said to himself "meh, as long as it isn't water I'll be fine, I'm made of rubber after all"

His answer came not long after when he crashed into the orange haired girl he was looking for, allowing the pirates following her to catch up

'Oww what was that?' Nami thought to herself as she stood up pushing the boy of her body and ran a… whoa back up, boy? Yes there was indeed the strawhat boy she recognized from shells town standing just about where she pushed him, she once again got an idea

"Hey boss look out where you are going, never mind ,I got the treasure, you take care of those goons and we will meet up later" and Nami was running again knowing the strawhat boy, Luffy, she remembered, could take them all. She then got up onto a building to watch the show and was shocked to see that the boy had already beaten them, she knew he was strong, but to beat them that fast meant that he was really strong.

'Maybe he is even strong enough to beat Arlong, no, who am I kidding, no one in the east blue can beat Arlong, he's a grand line pirate.' Nami thought sadly

"Hey Nami!" Luffy shouted "do you wanna join the crew now?"

"No I said I hate pirates, why should I join one?" Nami said though something in the back of her mind said this boy wouldn't take No for an answer.

"But I will agree to a temporary alliance, what do you say" hoping he would say yes to this

"Sure, but let's first go to my ship and crew"

After Luffy took Nami towards his ship, meeting Zoro and Sunny about halfway they entered a random building and went on discussing terms, it ended with Nami joining the crew in everything but officially joining the crew, Nami was shocked that the stupid boy was that stubborn, but still great at negotiation.

"Hey Nami is this house yours?" Zoro asked

"No it was abandoned after Buggy and his crew set up shop here, I guess they scared everyone away"

"Buggy?" Luffy asked

"A pirate" Zoro answered "he has a bounty of 15 million beri, and is rumored to have a devil fruit power, I didn't believe that rumor, but since I saw yours, I think that rumor might be true"

"Devil fruits exist!?" Nami blurted out

Lufft stetched his mouth impossibly far "Wes I aave the gowu gowu no wi" Luffy said his speech unintelligible thanks to him still stretching his mouth while he said that

Nami was shocked to see that devil fruits were real

After a short while Nami recomposed herself "anyways, back on topic, I know you guys want to go to the grand line, and I know buggy has a map to the entrance, I will steal the map and all his treasure, and you guys will keep him busy while I do that, okay?" the three nodded and while Luffy and Zoro went to confront Buggy, Nami followed them at a distance, waiting fot the chaos the two woud cause and Sunny went back into her body, intent on causing some havoc for buggy and his crew and to give her crew a faster escape route

The fights were surprisingly easy, Luffy and Zoro tore through the mooks within 30 second, Luffy didn't even need to use his haki, and all who were left were big nose the unicycle man and the man and his lion

Buggy was raging, here were two nobodies that took out almost his whole crew, so he flashily ordered Cabaji to flashily fire a buggy ball at them and blow them to kingdom come, flashily.

So when he saw the one with the familiar stawhat inflate like a balloon and deflect his buggy ball back to him he panicked and used one of his men lying unconscious on the ground to shield him from the blast that destroyed the building he was standing on

Whe the blast subsided he saw that both his top men were still conscious and ordered the two to gang up on the one he recognized as Roronoa Zoro while he attacked the straw hat bastard, not noticing an orange haired girl going through the wreckage grabbing all the treasure she could find

Nami was ecstatic, she almost had 100 million beri, and in fact with this raid the total she would need was only 500,000 beri to get too 100 million and to free her village

Though she still hadn't found the map she was looking for so she looked around, and eventually saw it secured on Buggy's belt, so she shouted "Luffy! Buggy has the map on his belt can you take it? I already got the treasure" when she saw buggy looking at her, his eyes wide and in anger, she realized her mistake

'I'm going to die now' Nami thought as Buggy's whole body sans feet flew at her, knives in his hands floating before him

Though her death never came when giant a metal bike crashed into Buggy, sending him fling back to Luffy. Sunny asked if she was alright. Nami nodded. Sunny then suggested she loaded her treasure onto the bike so they could bring it to the ship, Nami nodded again and went to load up the treasure she had onto the bike, meanwhile Luffy was continuing his fight with buggy by launching a **gomu gomu no pistol** at him, Buggy's response was to use **bara bara escape** to split in 4 parts to escape a punch to the gut

And then launched a **double bara bara hou** at Luffy in response, Luffy dodged both in a manner that reminded buggy of an experienced observation haki user, like his former captain and first mate. This went on for a while with buggy attacking, even from behind and Luffy dodging, confirming Buggy's suspicion that the boy was a user of observation, so he resorted to his most powerful attack in hopes of overwhelming him **bara bara festifal**

 **Meanwhile with Zoro**

Zoro was having little trouble fending off the double assault, though he still had to knock one of them out by the fact that both covered for each other's openings giving him no time to prepare and use his **oni giri** attack, then Zoro noticed something, the lion rider wasn't attacking him directly, only using his lion to do so, Zoro guessed that if he could take out either the lion or the man riding it he could take the unicycle swordsman out right after, so he prepared a technique **"santoryu"** and waited for one of the to react, he was in luck, both took the intentional opening Zoro gave them and attacked **"oni…"** but he didn't aim for the lion or the swordsman **"…giri"** and just like that the man riding the lion was defeated leaving only the brawn and the trickster swordsman

Then their battle fell silent when a wave of power washed over them that nearly made them faint

 **Back with Luffy: about 1 minute earlier**

Luffy was effortlessly dodging the attacks but when he went and dodged a attack at his head, his hat didn't come with him and got hit instead leaving 3 knifes in it

"I knew this hat looked familiar, but now that I look closely at it I'm flashily sure of it, this is that red haired bastard Shanks hat" Buggy said while he reformed

"You know shanks?"

"Yes, he and I were once apprentices on the same ship" Buggy said, face full of nostalgia "the bastard is also the flashy reason why I have a devil fruit power, I wanted to dive for sunken treasures when found this fruit and the bastard flashily made me swallow it" 'and I was such a flashy swimmer too' Buggy added in his head

"So you were a pirate on the pirate king's ship? Cool!"

"Yes I was, the bastard I used to go flashily at it a lot after that incident, but captain roger and vice.. captain…Rayleigh…." buggy fell still "How'd you know that!?"

Luffy shrugged "Sunny told me, Ace and Sabo one day that shanks was a pirate on Gold Roger's ship so I thought you were too"

"And who is this Sunny? Tell me so I can flashily kill him or her."

Luffy stuck his tongue out "secret"

Buggy threw the hat on the ground and stomped on it saying "I'm going to beat it out of you then, here.. I… come?..." buggy stopped when he felt the familiar wave of intimidating power coming from that boy 'Why do I find a awakened conqueror in east blue of all places, curse my luck'

"Don't you ruin Shanks hat you bastard! It's my greatest treasure!" Luffy shouted angrily after he regained his slightly slipped control of his haki

Luffy pumed his arm, steam started to rise from his body and his arms gained a black sheen 'and he can also use armament haki? This should only happen in the grand line, not in the weakest of all seas!" buggy shouted in his mind while waiting for his demise, eyes closed

Buggy was battered by a baggage of punches in the form of **jet gatteling** , not noticing he lost the map, before the barely conscious buggy heard the last words he would hear that day

" **Gomu gomu no jet bazooka"** and just like that Luffy sent buggy flying at high speeds, leaving only the map that he one had as the only evidence that he was ever there

 **Back at Zoro's fight**

The fight was already over, Zoro was the first to recover and took out the lion, leaving only the swordsman as his opponent, but outside of some circus tricks and some mediocre swordplay delaying the inevitable, he was dealt with quickly.

 **At the sunny: just after Luffy's control slipped**

" _Buggy damaged your hat, didn't he?"_ Sunny thought to herself when she felt a weak wave of conquerors. Not knowing Nami felt it too as a mysterious chill going down her spine. Before calling _"Nami, the treasure room is below deck on the bow on the port side together with our lumber reserve which is on the starboard side"_ Sunny then brought both herself and Nami into the soldier dock

"Why would you put wood in a treasure room?" Nami asked after they got off the bike and went to the treasure room with the treasure she gathered. Sunny was about to answer but when Nami saw the amount of treasure already aboard she nearly fainted, that had to be enough to buy her village back twice over. And when she looked to the other side it was indeed stacked with wood of all kinds, from wood beams and planks to whole tree trunks that were stipped of their bark

"Again, why put wood you can buy anywhere in a treasure room?" Nami asked

" _because this wood, also known as Adams wood is illegal and to get it you would need to buy it on the black market, if you were to buy enough to buy enough wood to make this ship and have enough spare wood for repairs for the rest of its journey you would need to buy 200,000,000 beries worth of wood"_ Sunny answered being care full not to mention she was the ship _"I'm also planning to buy more of this wood, not much only 500.000 beries woth of Adams wood"_

Nami was still kinda skeptical about the price of wood, but she accepted it and moved on. Climbing onto the deck just in time to see Buggy flying high over her head into the distance 'I hope Luffy thought about the map'

After that thought Nami went back to the battle field on foot, Sunny staying behind, not knowing she dissapeared back into her body after she was out of sight, not wanting to tell Nami that she was the ship until they were sailing again

 **On the battlefield: a few minutes later**

The battlefield consisted of a bunch of rubble, unconscious mooks, an unconscious first and second mate, Luffy and Zoro, the latter 2 being the only ones still awake. Nami asked if they had the map with Luffy saying he forgot about it, before he found the map lying near his feet, having been knocked off Buggy's belt, saving himself from being punched in the head by Nami they were about to set out when an old man appeared and asked them what happened to the Buggy pirates, to which Luffy responded that they had beaten them, his disbelieving face was priceless, before he snapped himself out of it told them he would tell the others and ran off, leaving Luffy, Zoro, and Nami behind. Then Sunny came back asking the three if they found the map, when they showed it, she also mentioned that she needed supplies because her meat was almost gone. Nami took note of the way she said that and filed the question about that away for later, instead suggesting they wait for the old man to return.

And return he did, with just about an entire village's worth of people who were cheering for them, and suggested they prepare a feast and party for their saviors, the party was well underway when they discovered their saviors were also pirates, but most were too drunk to care at that point, though the old man who was revealed to be the mayor of the town asked Zoro if that was true, he responded that they were pirates in name only, and that his captain seemed more focused on adventure, freedom and becoming pirate king then plundering and killing, going by what little he had seen from his captain for a day and what Sunny told him, Nami heard it too and idly wondered if there were more pirates like Luffy, who were pirates only for the adventures and freedom the ocean offered

 **The next day**

After stocking up with food, and a few steel bars of varying thickness, they set off from orange town was met with warm goodbyes.

After the were a good ways away Sunny revealed herself to Nami who was shocked to learn Sunny was the ship, she also learned her full name was Thousand Sunny, and that she was from the future telling Nami to read the logbook, or study the maps in the library if she didn't believe her. It took the whole day for Nami to come to terms with all the revelations, especially when she read the logbook and recognized her own handwriting, or when she recognized her own maps she made in the future

Like Zoro when she recovered she asked what she was changing now, and like Zoro she said she was going to teach them haki, but she also had a special weapon hidden in her girls room, and challenged her to find it, telling her she would understand the mechanics and features of the weapon easily

 **Next day**

Sunny was nervous, tomorrow she would meet her predecessor, the ship this crew will never use, and whose spirit she carried in a part of her soul, she was hoping she could give it back to her, somehow.

The Going Merry

 **To be continued**

 **Well then, with a record breaking 7000 words this is my longest chapter to date, don't expect long chapters from me often, I'm more comfortable writing 3000 word chapters, next chapter will feature Usopp, I don't know if he will join in the chapter but we shall see**

 **Please leave some reviews**

 **Constructive criticism is wecome, flamers will be burnt, and then banned**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **Version0.1**


	5. Sunny and Merry

**Hey I'm back again with a new chapter, this one will be 4000 words at max, anymore and I get minor writers block and, while I can write through that it is such a chore to do so**

 **In other news, I'm still looking for a beta, pm me if you are available, can help me remove spelling errors, and help me flesh out the story a bit more. I'm currently still pulling things out of nowhere, making the story up as I go, but like I said, that can only get me so far and I plan to at least get to Shabody, maybe even the timeskip, with this story, but with the way things are now I don't know if I can even reach Alabasta.**

 **Legend: chapter 2**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 5: Sunny and Merry**

It was a 2 day journey to reach Gecko Island and if not for the haki training she had with her and Zoro; she would even have forgotten that the Sunny is a living sentient being, who is quite possibly stronger than anyone she carries, save maybe for Luffy. So when Nami asked the Sunny what was wrong, and she didn't get an answer, she started to worry, so when she went to talk to Luffy about it, he dismissed it, saying she must be nervous for something, or thinking about something.

This calmed Nami down, knowing there was nothing wrong with their ship, though she did offer to lend her an ear should she ever need one, Sunny only nodded when she said that.

 **Not far from Gecko Island: 2 days later**

" _Well then, here we are, Gecko Island, home island of Yasopp of the red haired pirates and the place we will get our sniper:Usopp"_ Sunny said somewhat nervously and added in thought _'and the one I failed: Merry'_

They were met with a long nosed boy threatening them to attack ho with his 8000 men, though Luffy could only 3 other presences next to the boy and after some intimidating words, pointed it out, the boy promptly fled

 **Inside the village: a few minutes later**

"Oh hey! It's you guys, what are you guys doing here?" the long nosed boy from earlier asked

"We are looking for a boy named Usopp, Yassop's son" Luffy asked

"That's me! Why are you guys looking for me?"

"Because if you are anything like Yasopp, your sniping skills will be great"

"You know of my dad?!"

"Well, I know more about you then I know about him, with the way he talked about you, but what I do know is that he's a great sniper capable of shooting the wings off a fly from 200 meters without killing the fly"

Luffy also told Usopp what Yasopp told about him and invited him to his crew, but before he could answer he said he had to go somewhere and he ran off, so when the 3 boys that where with Usopp asked where he was, Luffy replied that he was just here but that he suddenly ran off

"Oh yeah," one of the boys said "it's about the time that he goes to the mansion to cheer her up"

"Her?" Nami asked

"He means lady Kaya" another boy said "she is the heir of a fortune, but after both her parents died she became very sickly due to her sadness"

"Usopp's lies cheer her up" the last boy said "but she has a mean butler who always sends Usopp away, we don't like him" the boy concluded, the two other boys nodded at that statement

"Bring me to her, I wanna meet her" Luffy said

"I'm pretty curious too; I want to meet her as well" Nami said

"well I'm going back to the Sunny for some more training , I have a feeling that I'm close to unlocking armament, and I want to unlock it" Zoro said, before turning around and walking away from where the Sunny was moored.

"Zoro, the Sunny is that way" Nami pointed out, Zoro promptly turned around and walked into the right direction

After a bit of sniggering from the three boys and Luffy, the three boys, who introduced themselves as carrot pepper and union, led the 2 to Kaya's mansion

Once there they found Usopp sitting in one of the branches telling lies about his adventures, in this case they were about island sized goldfish.

However, when Luffy and Nami arrived the mean butler, apparently named Klahadore, also found Usopp. Who sent him away after mocking his father. This caused Usopp to attack the man in front of Kaya, to her great shock.

Afterwards Luffy and Usopp started talking again, with Nami staying behind to talk with Kaya, until she too was sent away by Klahadore

 **Some distance away from the mansion: a minute later, it has started to rain**

"So, do you want to join our crew?" Luffy asked

"I don't know, give me a few days to think okay?" Usopp replied thinking if leaving leaving Kaya and the Usopp pirates behind will be worth it 'if I do come with him, I'll maybe see my dad again. And the next time I meet Kaya, my stories won't have to be lies' Usopp thought

Luffy nodded, intent on waiting as long as it takes to get the boy to join his crew

 **At the beach: Just after the crew left the ship**

Sunny sailed of on her own intent on finding her predecessor

 **Merry and Sunny meet: just after Nami was sent away by Klahadore**

' _There she is'_ Sunny though after searching the entire island shore. Having apparently gone around the island, only serving to further Sunny's nervousness.

" _Hi"_ The Sunny said nervously

"…"

" _You don't know me, but I am a ship from the future, I was also your successor, in another time" The Sunny said "I contain part of the other you's spirit, it is because that I lost the ones that you loved so much that I even decided to reveal myself"_

Merry remained silent

" _I wanted to apologize, even if it is not to the Merry I knew, but another one, sorry that I allowed our past crew to die, I should have done something, our habit of only appearing if the ship, my body, is doomed, doomed my, no, Our crew"_ The Sunny was sobbing at this point, the stormy weather that appeared was making it look like she was crying _"I'm sorry for allowing our crew to be killed"_

"…" still no answer

" _Thank you for listening, I, I gotta go now, I have to watch out and help my crew, to prevent losing them again, sorry that my presence will prevent you from ever meeting them, they are great nakama"_ The Sunny turned around intent on leaving and helping out her crew when she heard a somewhat childish voice say

" _Apology accepted"_

The Sunny turned around, eyes and mouth wide open, she was crying again and when she noticed a small ball of light coming from Merry, she materialized her klabautermann, and took it in her hands " _I will take great care of it"_ she promised before going down to give the soulfragment to Mini Merry II, the current possessor of her Merry's soul, before coming up again, and she too started to glow, giving the small piece of the soul of the past Merry she had and an even smaller piece of her own back to Merry as thanks, it went to the smaller ship, and then a miracle happened.

Merry formed her klabautermann, and as the light drew nearer it too transformed into a klabautermann, the two danced, like two old friends reuniting, before both disappearing into the ship

" _Thank you, thank you for forgiving me"_ Sunny said before leaving

" _Don't mention it; I'll be sure to follow you and your crew's adventures"_ Merry replied, before materializing her klabautermenn, and walking to the mansion, both of them, intent on revealing themselves to their current owners: Merry the butler and Kaya. Unaware the latter saw their whole meeting, and the former a great part of it, she would be welcomed with open arms by the two.

The weather cleared, leaving a rainbow in its wake

 **With Luffy and Usopp: Just after the short rain shower, the two discover Klahadore is actually a pirate named Kuro 'of a thousand plans'**

"He plans to kill Kaya" Usopp whispered when he heard what Kuro and that Jango fellow where talking about,

Usopp ran off intending to warn the villagers. Luffy meanwhile watched on for a few minutes before deciding to go back to his crew and tell them about what he heard

 **At the place where the strawhats moored Sunny  
**

"Where the heck has Sunny gone off to?" Zoro asked himself after he found the beach they landed on

 **With Usopp**

Usopp was failing, his habit of proclaiming that pirates were coming was coming back to bite him in the ass

He decided to lie to his crew, to protect them , which he did, he then went to search for Luffy and his crew thinking about what Luffy said at the shore

*flashback*  
"now that you pulled out your weapon, do you have the guts to use it? Weapons aren't meant for threats, they're meant for action" Luffy said  
*flashback end*

He pulled out his weapon, not to threaten Kuro, but to use it on him.

He lied every day that pirates were coming to raid them

For the sake of Kaya, Carrot, Union, Pepper, his deceased mother and his pirate father,

Even if he had to ask another crew of pirates for help.

Even if he had to put his own live on the line.

Even if he had to use one of his dads old guns.

Even if he had to kill.

He would ensure that it remained a lie.

 **To be continued**

 **Well then, that is part 1 of the syrup village arc, I decided to split it in two, so you guys get more frequent updates, let me know what you like better**

 **Frequent but short or long but not frequent**

 **Leave some reviews on what you think, constructive criticism is welcome, flames not, those are used in the fireplace.**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **Version0.1**


	6. the lie that would remain a lie

**Hello again, back with another chapter, this one will feature the Strawhats, Usopp pirates and Kaya VS the black cat pirates**

 **Also: the Sunny's klabautermann looks like a 16 year old girl wearing a cloak, usually with the hood down, revealing a head with red hair just past the shoulders and a face with green eyes and a small but distinguishable nose. She also has a mysterious aura around her and when she is not serious she usually wears a "Luffy like" smile on her face, the aura of mystery intensifies when she puts her hood up.**

 **Good news, I got a bata, her name is LucyNyy, go look her up here on fanfiction, bad news, I don't have the stuff back yet**

 **Legend: chapter 2**

 **And:** _Going Merry and future Going Merry talking"_ _ **for this chapter only**_

 **Attacks from canon will be Romanized from the original i.e. "santoryu: oni giri"(meaning three sword style: demon slash) while original attacks will be partly displayed in English I.E. "nitoryu: devil slash" or "ittoryu: imp slash" (nitoryu meaning two sword style and ittoryu meaning one sword style) explanations to non-canon attacks will be given at the bottom of the chapter they first appeared in**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 6: the lie that would remain a lie**

 **At the mansion: some time after Klahadore left the mansion to meet up with Jango**

There was knocking at the door, and with Klahadore gone shopping, Merry went to open it.

What he saw was surprising: there stood 2 young girls the youngest looked to be about 10 and the oldest looked about one or two years older, both had a wide smile on their face, they both had a petite noseand white hair, the only difference between the two was that the youngest had blue eyes, and the oldest had blue-green eyes, he also felt an mysterious aura surrounding both of them, both were wearing cloaks with the hood down and looked like they could be twins if not for the different ages and different eye colors, he recognized the immediately.

"You are the spirits I saw on the Going Merry!" Merry exclaimed

"You saw us?" the younger one said, Merry nodded at the question

"Can we come in? We want to talk. Is that alright?" the older one asked

"Sure, come on in. and of course I want to talk, I have a few questions myself" Merry said

After they went inside the 3 began talking, with Merry asking some questions. Like who, or what, they are. The two gave their names and revealed to merry that they are both spirits from his ship, The Going Merry. They also revealed that they were klabautermenn. This revelation shocked Merry because while he knew of the klabautermann legends he didn't know they were real, he also knew that usually there is only one klabautermann per ship, so he asked how it was possible there were two of them, they refused to answer that question, only saying that their situation was special. Merry's las question was why they decided to reveal themselves because from what he knew, klabautermenn only revealed themselves to people that loved them once the ship they inhabited was doomed, and last time he checked the ship (which was yesterday), the ship seemed to be perfectly fine. Their answer shocked him: _"because we wanted to go on adventures with you and lady Kaya, and because we don't care about tradition, not anymore."_ They answered

It was at that last question Kaya came downstairs, wanting to stretch her legs for as much as her sickly body allowed her to. She heard both the question and answer the two gave Merry. She, Merry and the two klabautermenn (the oldest deciding to name herself Kaya, both to lessen the confusion between the 3 Merry's a bit and because she liked the name) talked until 11 pm before her Kaya's body gave into the tiredness and had to be carried upstairs by Butler Merry, the 2 klabautermenn going back to their ship. Tomorrow would be a busy day, even if nobody but the klabautermenn knew that.

 **With Luffy and his crew and Usopp: at the same time Merry opened the door for the 2 klabautermenn**

Luffy was explaining that Klahadore was really a former pirate known as Kuro 'of a 1000 plans' to Nami and Zoro, saying that Kuro was planning to obtain Kaya's fortune. By having her hypnotized and changing her will to give all of her fortune to him, before having her killed in the raid. So when Usopp came telling the same story, they told that they already knew thanks to Luffy.

The group went to their respective sleeping places Nami Zoro and Luffy back to the ship and Usopp back to his home

 **South beach the beach where Kuro and jango met: the next day really early in the morning**

"And done" Usopp exclaimed, having trapped the south beach

'And I still have time to prepare the other side, just in case, and get one of my fathers' old guns' he thought as he walked to the north beach, where he met Luffy and his crew, including Sunny, who he hadn't met yet in person

 **North beach, the beach where sunny is moored again: a short time after Usopp got there**

Nami, Zoro and Usopp were busy laying some traps, Luffy wanted to help, but sunny prevented him from doing so, telling him he had to watch for pirates on the south beach with her, she asked Usopp to join her as soon as he was done, saying Zoro and Nami would be enough to guard the ship and the north beach, where she was moored.

 **South beach: about 15 minutes before the raid begins**

"Hey!" Usopp shouted "we are done on the north beach, and I got one of the old guns my dad has" he said as he pointed to the rifle on his back. "I modified it so it can shoot the same ammo as my slingshot, even the special ammo I made." Usopp boasted

Usopp gained a solemn but serious look "I just hope I don't have to use it, a weapon like this one can kill. And while I do want to protect Kaya, I don't want to kill if I don't have to"

Sunny nodded _"that's a good attitude to have, not killing unless you have to, because if you go around killing random people you might lose yourself, and become the very thing you despise"_

Usopp nodded at that piece of wisdom.

The three sat there in silence, waiting for the storm to come.

 **North beach: about 10 mins before the raid**

"I hope they don't land here, Sunny has all my treasure on board, I don't want those pirates to take it" Nami said before adding in thought 'especially because I'm so close'

"Don't worry if those pirates come here I'll cut them up" Zoro said, a bloodthirsty grin on his face 'and maybe I can work on unlocking that haki stuff sunny told me about, I know how to unlock it, now I just have to DO it'

"Zoro, I'm seeing something over the horizon" Nami said after a short silence "it's the black cat pirates, you try and hold them off when they land, and I will go and get Luffy and the rest" Nami said before she ran off to get Luffy, Sunny and Usopp

Zoro grinned a bloodthirsty grin; eyes filled with anticipation "Finally"

 **South beach: a little more than 2 minutes before the raid**

Luffy was running around, being inpatient while Sunny and Usopp were sitting at the top of the beach inlet and watching Luffy.

"Luffy, Sunny, Usopp! They're here! Zoro is holding them off at the north beach while I'm getting you guys" Nami shouted when she saw Sunny and Usopp

"Yosh! Finally, let's go kick some ass!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically"

Usopp was decidedly less enthusiastic "yeah, uh let's hope they won't kill us"

" _Don't worry, you are the sniper, you are staying concealed and in the rear while covering our backs"_ sunny said _"I on the other hand will be with Luffy kicking ass"_ sunny finished enthusiastically, though it was more subdued than Luffy.

They then ran after Nami, back to the north beach

 **North beach: 4 minutes after the black cat pirates landed, Zoro is holding them off**

'its too many if those weaklings, if only I already had that haki stuff, then these weaklings wouldn't be so much trouble' was Zoro's thought before he unleashed another, recently discovered, **Tatsumaki.**

'What was that?' Zoro thought as he both noticed and felt something different about this twister, 'could this be haki? Let's test that' he focused on the feeling he felt during his last attack again. Once had a good feeling he again he shouted **"Tatsumaki"**

The twister he unleashed would have looked the same, if it wasn't for its massive size compared to his previous ones. Now Zoro was sure: he unlocked armament haki, now all that was left was getting more skill with using it and being able to call upon it on his every whim. And that was the easy part, according to Luffy at least.

While Zoro looked on at his accomplishment he didn't quite notice one of the surviving black cat pirates sneak up on him until it was almost too late and was about to react to meet the attacker and cut him down when he heard a shout of **"jet pistol',** Zoro turned around just in time to see the pirate attacking before suddenly a fist appeared in his face from the side that send him flying into a cliff wall

"You're late, Luffy" Zoro said

" _Just in time you mean"_ was the somewhat cheeky reply from Sunny, Luffy already throwing himself in the one sided brawl

Usopp was on one of the cliffs shooting random pirates with his slingshot. He saw Sunny was zipping around at high speed, knocking out people left and right. A bit further down was Luffy knocking pirates out by the dozen using his **gatteling** attack. Zoro was at the back, having been somewhat tired out from fighting nonstop, was on guard duty preventing the pirates to escape, using any pirate unfortunate as Haki practice.

This went on for a minute or two when the battle was interrupted

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" kuro shouted. The battle stopped immediately

"C-Capt- I mean mister Kuro, my apologies, I didn't know they would be this prepared or th-" Jango began before "SILENCE" was shouted by Kuro

"I don't care what happened, I will give you five minutes or I will kill everyone here" Kuro looked towards where Usopp was hiding "and I will make your death agonizingly slow for disrupting my plans"

Usopp shivered, and was resisting the urge to run; he thought of the villagers, his three subordinates form the Usopp pirate group and finally Kaya. He resolved himself and instead of running he took the rifle from his back, and started to load it with a lead star, preparing to shoot kuro, to incapacitate, and if it proves truly necessary, kill him, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Back on the beach; Jango had called his two strongest fighters down, Sham and Buchi, the two were crying fake tears, flailing their arms and started attacking Zoro, who, thanks to his newly unlocked haki, swiftly took care of Buchi, though Sham managed to steal one of Zoro's swords, forcing Zoro to fight with just two

'Dammit I'm not at my best without my third sword' Zoro thought 'at least he wasn't able to take both, or even all of them. I'm at least half decent with two' he resolved to train up his skill with one and two sword style up to par before he would continue to develop his three sword style 'maybe even some no sword style attacks if I somehow lose all of my swords, I have to be able to defend myself even without them' Zoro added in thought

Zoro's first attack didn't hit, he thought it did, but sham was revealed to be a skinny guy hiding his body in a bulky suit, and sham was using his thin and flexible body to deliver precision strikes to Zoro, the most noticeable being a small but relatively deep gash of about 10 cm in the center of his stomach/chest area going from upper right to lower left that, while not directly life threatening, needed to be stitched up after the battle and it needed to end at least somewhat soon, because all the movement was forcing too much blood out of the gash

The battle felt like hours, but it actually took only a little more than 3 minutes, , Zoro slashing and blocking, sham dodging and countering, Zoro's strikes were strong, and sham's quick, both styles equally lethal in their own way. The tide of the battle turned when Zoro managed to slash sham in his right arm, it wasn't deep, but enough to seriously hurt, Zoro didn't notice this, being too busy trying to block sham's counters, until after about a minute when he did, he noticed sham favoring his left hand for attacks, so when he glanced at sham's right arm he finally noticed the shallow, but long gash he knew he found a weak spot in sham's defense, and decided to end the battle with one blow. After a particularly fast swipe sham's right side was exposed, and Zoro finished him off with his **devil slash** and grabbed the sword sham stole from the ground

However just after Zoro put his sword back in its proper place, a hypnotized buchi came crashing down, and a mob of hypnotized grunts they were about to attack when a wave of power knocked them, excluding buchi, out

"Thanks captain" Zoro said, though the look he gave Luffy added 'for keeping the strongest looking one awake'

"No problem" Luffy replied, having also gotten the wordless message

Zoro had a significantly easier time against Buchi, who, despite being hypnotized to not feel pain and to be stronger, was taken care of within the minute

"Time's up" Kuro chillingly commented "Jango, go find the girl and make sure she writes her will, meanwhile I'll deal with the thra-" "Klahadore! What is the meaning of this?" Kaya was standing behind Kuro, aiming a gun at him

"No offense, but this is simply business, and you dear kaya are the centerpiece of my plan" kuro said

BLAM, a shot was fired, by Kaya no less, and Kuro? Kuro had vanished

Kuro had his arms draped around kaya, his cat claws aimed at her neck

"You are lucky I still need you, or else I would have killed you for that stunt" Kuro threatened

BANG, another shot, this time by Usopp and his gun, this one managed to hit Kuro in his left shoulder, rendering his left arm useless

"so you found the guts to shoot me" Kuro commented "Jango go take the girl and make sure she writes her will the way I want it" jango nodded went to grab the girl and was promptly slammed in the nuts by Pepper holding a long stick. Usopp was shouting to take kaya somewhere safe and protect her

"And you, I'm not just going to kill you, I'm going to keep you alive and make you scream for deaths embrace when I'm done with you, I will keep you alive and torture you until I'm statisfied" this comment caused Usopp to faint from overactive imagination, none of what he thought up was pretty by the way

"no you are not" was Luffy's reply

"Oh? And what will you do about it"

"This: **gear second"**

"Steam? Is that supposed to be threatning?"

"no but this is, **jet pistol** " Luffy punched kuro in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, though he was still concious

" _Luffy I'm going after kaya and her 'guards' to keep them safe, can I trust you to finish things up here?"_ Sunny asked

"sure you can"/"no you will not" Luffy/Kuro said at the same time

Kuro tried to intercept sunny, to no avail as she dodged despite kuro's speed and was punched in the face by Luffy for his effort, the punch made Kuro stagger, and the following bazooka knocked him out

"That was boring" Luffy concluded

"Zoro, Nami! …where's Nami? "

"I saw her entering the black cat pirate's ship, I think" Zoro said

 **With Nami**

"What a bust, looks like these guys don't even have 10,000 beri" Nami said after finding the black cat's treasure room and observing its content

Despite the low amount she still went and gathered it all up for later use

 **Back with Luffy and co**

"Oh, okay" Luffy said "let's go wake up Usopp"

Waking Usopp took a few minutes; the guy was knocked out from whatever it was that his mind conjured up after kuro's threat

Finding the group would take even longer, thanks to Zoro going the wrong almost way every time, Luffy resolved to never let Zoro go up front or beside him ever again

 **10 minutes later: the Usopp pirates vs Jango**

Another ambush, was the thought of Jango when he noticed the 3 boys trying to attack him again after faking their hypnotism induced sleep, and he was tired of it, so he decided that he would just kill the boys

He would not be able to kill them thanks to two cloaked figures attacking jango from his sides, allowing the three boys to get away, kaya recognized the 2 immediately

"Merry, Kaya! What are you doing here?" Kaya, the human one, asked

"Well we came to save you, we want to go on adventures with you while you are still alive, not when you are dead" the older of the two, Kaya, the klabautermann, said

The two stood in front of Kaya and the tree boys protectively

" _I want to help out too"_ came another voice

Another figure appeared from the forest, once again the figure was cloaked but she was larger, and sounded more mature then the other two

Jango was about to attack but a wave of power swept through the area that stopped Jango in his tracks; he took a few steps and fell down, knocked out

"What was that?" Kaya asked

Sunny grinned _"wouldn't you like to know_ "

It was that moment that Zoro, Luffy and Usopp found Kaya

 **The next day**

The group minus Usopp was at the shore near the mansion: the straw hats on the shore near the Sunny. Kaya, Merry and their klaboutermann counterparts were standing near the Merry, both were getting ready to sail and both were waiting

"where is Usopp? I'm sure he would want to come with us"

 **With Usopp: at the same time**

"…and hereby I officially disband the Usopp pirate group" Usopp finished for his three crying subordinates and friends

Usopp calmed the three down and reminded them of his final order: to live for your dream, because he would be doing the same. He then said his goodbyes, the three boys returning it while Usopp ran towards where he put his stuff.

Usopp grabbed his giant bag and ran towards the coast at the mansion hoping he was not too late

 **Back with the Strawhats and Kaya's crew**

" _don't worry, he will be here soon"_ Sunny said

Luffy nodded in confirmation, Nami was about to question how they knew before she remembered they could sense it with that haki stuff they keep talking about, 'I really should go and train to unlock my haki, it is so useful' she then got lost in thought about all the ways she could use it to steal from pirates or beat Arlong with it. She then banished that last thought, she wouldn't do that, not when she was so close, 'and besides, no one in the east blue could beat Arlong anyway' she added in thought, although there was a small voice in her head saying that that statement was not true as she looked at Luffy and Sunny

In the time it took to form those thoughts Usopp had aready arrived, stumbled, rolled down the hill, and stopped by Sunny's foot, that was conveniently planted between his legs as he was stopped from rolling into the water, Usopp would be walking funny for days.

After a few words both crews got onboard their respective boats and set sail

The two sailed together for a while before splitting up

 **With Kaya: a few minutes after splitting up with the strawhats**

Kaya was thinking about yesterday evening, and the days before that, meeting and befriending klaboutermenn was not something she thought would ever happen. She also didn't expect to be sailing now, when a few days before she was a sickly girl. It all began when she met the Merry's klabautermenn in her mansion s few days ago, the were fun to be around and they told them about freedom, the fresh, yet slightly salty sea breeze and the adventures the older one had in the alternate future, they even suggested that in may help her to get away from the mansion for a while to be away from the constant reminders of her dead parents and, now that she thought about it, the whole debacle with Klahadore being a pirate named Kuro. That last incident was the reason she decided to take the klaboutermenn's advice, and go on a cruise around the east blue with Merry and the two klaboutermenn. She was already feeling better, and decided to go back inside. She still wanted to be a doctor after all. So she would go inside to take a book and start learning, Merry was already in the kitchen preparing something for her and the two kabautermenn were steering the ship. Kaya smiled and looked through the port, towards the slowly shrinking shape of the thousand sunny and wished Usopp and his new friends good luck.

 **On the sunny: at the same time**

Usopp sneezed, before smiling and looking at the slowly shrinking silhouette of the Merry in the fading sunlight

"Good luck to you too, Kaya"

 **To be continued… soon I hope**

 **At least sooner than this one had a case of writers block, still have it by the way, so don't get your hopes up**

 **The good news in that I have the next chapter ready to go as it was written before this one and thus before I got writers block, the bad news is that besides my writers block, is that my schedule is also slowly filling up, leaving less time for me to write**

 **Attack explanation**

 **Nitoryu: devil slash, a 2 sword version of Zoro's signature oni giri**

 **Zoro also has a one sword version: ittoryu: imp slash**


	7. interlude: of meetings in warnings

**This is an interlude, which takes the place of the island of strange animals, mini arc**

 **Mainly because Sunny will not be in the story until after Nami leaves the Baratie, so much of it remains canon**

 **Legend: chapter 2**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 7: Whitebeard pirates' second division commander and the revolutionary army's chief of staff. AKA: of meetings and warnings**

The strawhats landed on an island, full of strange animals, found a man stuck in a box helped the man out, asked him to join the crew he refused, and the crew set off. Same old same old, goes exactly like canon, no, this chapter takes place just over 1 year and 6 months before Luffy set sail.

 **1 year and 6 months before Luffy set sail, 1month after Ace became the second division commander**

"Hey ace! There is a blonde guy with a top hat wanting to meet ya" thatch said as he walked to Ace, who was currently busy with… something (read: preparing a prank on Marco)

"Who is it?" ace asked, recognizing the description

"I dunno, he told me to tell you your blood's full of gold" Thatch said, noticing Ace stiffened he asked "is there something wrong?"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes, now that you mentioned it. He also told me to tell you something about rubber monkeys and talking ships, no idea what he meant by that" Thatch replied.

Ace seemed to vanish and reappear right in Thatch face "Where is he?"

"Calm down Ace, the guy is on his boat, it's tied to ours on the stern. I will.. take… you … to …. Him?" Thatch trailed of when he saw Ace vanish again, running towards the stern.

When ace reached the stern and looked down his eye widened, the guy felt just like Sabo

But to confirm he asked two questions "What is your name, and what is your dream?"

"My name is Sabo" The man, Sabo, replied smiling "And my dream is to create a world where you and Luffy can live in freedom, regardless of you guys' heritage." Sabo removed his top hat, fully revealing his wavy blonde hair, smiling face and scar "Long time no see, Ace"

 **The Moby Dick: A short time later, inside the ship, only Whitebeard, his division commanders and Sabo are present, at Sabo's request**

"My name is Sabo and after 3 and a half years in its service, have recently obtained the rank of chief of staff in the revolutionary army" this drew shocked gasps from the commanders present, only Ace and Whitebeard remained silent, though ace was smirking at hearing how fast his brother raised trough the ranks

"gurarara, so you are Ace's brother?" at Sabo's nod he continued "well then, as long as your actions don't endanger this crew, any brother of Ace is a son of mine, regardless if you join the crew or not"

"Thank you, though I would appreciate us keeping this meeting secret, it took a lot of time, both tracking you down and staying hidden from the marines spying on you and your crew, to reach you and Ace, and I don't want to be known to the marines yet. That would be detrimental to me and the revolutionaries, we are not ready to deliver our answer to the world yet" Sabo explained

"I understand, that dragon brat wants to be prepared for anything. Alright, we will honor your request" Whitebeard said "now; I believe you wanted to catch up with my second division commander, am I right?" at Sabo's nod he continued "alright let's leave these two alone and let them catch up

 **Moments later, only Ace and Sabo remain**

"So" Ace began "why didn't we hear from you since you left?"

"Because of the need to stay secret, like I told Whitebeard, we are not ready to open our hand by fully revealing ourselves to the world government, that they know of our leader is bad enough as it is"

"I understand, but I'm still not happy about it" Ace replied "how did you find the revolutionaries anyway? They are quite a secretive organization from what I hear"

"That was mostly luck that I found them on my first try" Sabo answered "but heading towards an area with a Civil war ongoing certainly helped, I found the rebels and asked if they were affiliated with the revolutionaries saying I wanted to join them, their answer was yes and after some screening, I got in not long after"

"Screening?"

"They checked me and my past to discover if my intention to join were honest, and that I wasn't a spy or assassin, they had problems like that when they started getting bigger and more of a threat to the world government, they took a picture of me, wrote my name and my reason for wanting to join down. I was lucky Dragon saw my file and recognized my face as the boy he met in goa 5 years earlier, and personally invited me to join after some personal questions that only I could know, and I was in, he personally trained me in his own style, it also helped that I had already mastered all three forms of haki"

"Well then, you got lucky, how did you reach the rank of chief of staff so fast?"

"that was the reason for dragon training me, his first chief of staff retired from his position to conduct a long term spying mission for the revolutionaries, the spot remained open ever since, And he wanted me to take over, he declared me ready and promoted me just two months ago. Though I still have daily training sessions with him every day I am at base to master the style" Sabo explained "so what is your story Ace?

"It's much less exiting then yours, I tell ya." Ace began "but I'll tell ya anyways, the goodbye party was great, and next day I set off, like for you, Sunny had come out of her hiding place to see me off too, she also appeared shortly after I set off to warn me about watching out for cherry pies killing a pompadour for fruit but to not interfere beyond saving the pompadour"

"I don't get it, explain it to me please" Sabo interrupted

"I confirmed who Sunny meant with cherry pie and Pompadour, and I can only guess the fruit refers to a devil fruit, so if I got it right she warned me to watch out for one of my subordinates: Marshal D. Teach, the guy eats cherry pies like Luffy eats meat, and that Thatch, the head cook and the guy who told me about you, who has a pompadour will likely get killed over a devil fruit in the future if I don't watch out, but I'm not allowed to interfere with teach stealing the fruit beyond saving Thatch, well if he does steal the fruit, and tries to kill Thatch, you can bet I will hunt him down to the end of the world"

"Anyways" Ace continued "after I set off and was warned by Sunny about Teach I went to find a bigger ship and some crewmates willing to go to the grand line with me. Not long after I got my second crewmate if found a weird fruit, a devil fruit, the mera mera no mi, and after that I began to make a name for myself. I left east blue days after I got my first bounty with a crew of 6, me included"

"I read that, your first bounty was 10 million beri, wasn't it?" Sabo interrupted

Ace nodded and continued "yes it was, but continuing with my story. When we got onto the grand line we were almost overwhelmed by the weather at the start of the grand line, but we pulled through, I rose through the ranks at record speed, and it felt like we reached the new world in no time, and that was almost a year ago. We took a month off on Fishman island and went on roaming the new world for almost 2 months before I found Jimbe, by that time it was known around the world that I had the desire to kill Whitebeard, and Jimbe declared his intention to prevent me from doing so, saying he owed whitebeard a great depth for keeping Fishman island safe, we battled for a week, without breaks, before we both collapsed, this stunt got me up to 300 million by the way, and we were found by the whitebeard pirates, I attempted to battle whitebeard, was invited on the ship and tried to assassinate him every day, for hundred days, I meanwhile got to know the crew, and after the hundredth attempt accepted him as my captain, and true father" Ace said

"I heard of that, your bounty shot up to 350 million when that became known" Sabo said

Ace continued "I got placed in the second division, that at the time didn't have a commander, and after about 5 months, which was just over 1 month ago, I was asked. So I told Whitebeard about my birth father, and he dismissed that as a small thing so I accepted the position. I also told him about Sunny and her being from an alternate future, and the warning she gave me. He believed me, and told me and the other commanders too keep an eye on teach, especially if someone found a devil fruit, and teach saw it, and that the one that found it would need to watch their back extra carefully, he did not allow us to act preemptively, saying that teach would remain a son of his until the opposite is proven true, he also muttered something about the Will of D" Ace finished and added after a pause "and my bounty went up by a hundred so my bounty is now 450 million beri"

"What did you mean by not as exiting, all I had to do was paperwork and training to prepare me for my position, with the occasional low discovery risk mission thrown in. your story was more exiting" Sabo accused "and that reminds me, Sunny also gave me a cryptic message: 'if the fire is weakened by the darkness, it will go to hell, Luffy will follow to save the fire and follows him with the queen of okamas to the summit to save him, and you must help him succeed' I'm certain that the fire refers to you and hell is a common nickname for Impel Down, though I don't know who or what Sunny meant by the darkness, I do know that one of my comrades currently in impel down is known as the queen as okamas, so if my translation is right then in Sunny's time someone weakened you and you ended up in impel down, Luffy followed you to try and save you, met Ivankov the okama queen and escapes, and goes to whatever place this summit is and likely saw you die in the process, and will likely see you die again if this happens again in this time, at least if the revolutionary army, or at the very least me, don't interfere and help out"

Well, that is disturbing" Ace said "hearing of your own demise in another timeline, and without us knowing who Sunny means with the darkness this will likely happen again"

"that is probably Sunny's intention, as grim as it sounds, probably because this was a key event in the last timeline and while she does want to change things for the better, she needs to keep things similar to maintain some level of predictability" Sabo said

"Well I'm gonna try and prevent it" Ace gave Sabo a piece of paper "here, this is my vivre card, it also has pops denden mushi number on it. If you hear anything about me being captured; follow this"

"thank you, I would give you one but I don't have one yet, and even if I had, only high ranking members of the army are allowed to both hold one or have one for themselves, for safety reasons " Sabo gave an apologetic look "sorry"

The two brothers spent the rest of the day talking about different things, mainly Luffy, with Sabo asking how he was in those 2 years he was gone, they also expressed their desire to hear from him again, Sabo asked Ace about him talking with former roger pirates, to which he replied that he did meet some who he asked about roger, including Shanks, Crocus and Rayleigh in his journey before joining the Whitebeards, this went on for a day or 2, it included the 2 brothers catching up, a party, with a drunk Sabo telling the crew embarrassing stories about Ace and a drunk Ace doing the same about Sabo with both telling embarrassing stories about their little brother Luffy, who, like Sabo, was immediately declared an honorary Whitebeard, and a day of recovering from the hangovers before Sabo went back to base, promising to keep contact

though the two would keep in contact until Ace set out to catch Blackbeard, Ace would see Sabo again in Alabasta while he was chasing Blackbeard, with Sabo being in the country to investigate the rebellion and confirm intel that baroque works, and by proxy Crocodile was behind it, it would be that day the 3 brother would be together again for the first time in 5 years.

 **Back to the future, next chapter**

 **I had this prepared during my poll so at this point in time Sabo doesn't have a devil fruit yet, if he will ever get one then it will be during the 1.5 years the 2 don't see each other**

 **i dont know when next chapter will be posted, i hope the chapter will be done before april**

 **Also: the former chief of staff Sabo talked about was Kuma**

 **Please review, and vote on the poll on my profile,**

 **Flames, however will be blown out**

 **Cya:) William;)**

 **Version0.0**


	8. of big fish, even bigger fish n' fishman

**I will be using the butterfly effect to great lengths to edit details; one of them was Usopp using guns, only as a last resort, but still. All these seemingly unrelated things changing is also a form of the butterfly effect, bigger things will change the further we get into the story, but do not worry too much despite all the changes we will still visit almost all the same islands till shabody, then the real changes are gonna happen. And even then, after the time skip, much will stay the same, yet different.**

 **Finally: I will stay faithful to the things revealed in canon until this story is so different I cannot incorporate some things anymore without changing the whole story, once it does, I will change the description to say that its mostly AU post chapter …**

 **the sunny= sunny as a ship**

 **sunny= klabautermann manifestation sunny**

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 8: big fish, even bigger fish and a prelude to fishman**

 **Second day at the Baratie: Sunny is being silent, knowing of the storm to come**

" _Well, that were a few weird days, for the east blue"_ Sunny thought as she thought of the last few days; they met box man and his weird animal friends, shot a rock, met a pair of bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku, that used to pair up with Zoro sometimes and proudly called themselves hopeless at bounty hunting, Yosaku even had scurvy, also proving their uselessness at sailing. After healing Yosaku, some talk and Nami mentioning they needed a cook and Johnny suggesting the home of the fighting cooks: the Baratie, Luffy happily agreed, and Zoro was persuaded once he heard that the man he was looking for was often at the restaurant, so after coming to an agreement, Yosaku stood up, despite being told not to do so, pointed in a random direction and shouted that they had to go north north west.

Despite Yosaku pointing in the wrong direction, the heading he told them was spot on and a few days later they arrived, there was a small scruffle with a marine who thought he was better than he actually was, which resulted in a cannon being fired by the marines, and Luffy deflecting the cannonball back into the ship. This also resulted in Nami freezing after seeing Arlong's wanted poster that Johnny dropped after seeing Luffy inflate like a balloon

Once they entered the restaurant they were met with a blindingly fake smile, and a few choice words, before being let to the table where they met Sanji, though not Sunny, she was retreated in her 'true' body since leaving the weird animal's island and decided she would remain there until Nami stole her, before confronting her. She spent her time with mini merry 2, talking to the newly sentient shopping boat and following the crew with her observation, which was how she knew these things. She also knew that Luffy's cannonball reflection destroyed part of a cage holding a guy named Gin, who used the opportunity to escape, he even got some food from Sanji before he left, full of gratitude

Sunny snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Luffy being rejected by Sanji again (apparently Sanji refused the refusal of his refusal, and Luffy refused to accept that that) before Luffy was asked if he knew about the all blue, and didn't even wait for the answer and began talking about it right away. Sunny smiled.

 **2 days later: at an undisclosed location with Gin and another figure**

"So you escaped, and you found a floating restaurant?" the figure asked

"Yes, captain Don Krieg" Gin answered

"Color me intrigued, take me to this 'floating' restaurant" Krieg ordered

"Promise me you won't pull any of your trickery and I will, Don" Gin answered

Krieg promised he wouldn't do anything of the sort (with fingers crossed behind his back of course) and Gin gave orders to set sail to the Baratie and gave the heading they would be heading into.

 **At the same time: at the Baratie**

"No Luffy, I won't pay for our meals longer than 7 days, especially with the way you eat" Nami answered

"But Nami-" Luffy whined

"No buts, or I will shorten it to 5 days and I will stop ordering any meat for you" Nami said

Luffy wisely shut up

'please hurry up, I need to find a way to sneak back within 10 days or Arlong will start to kill the villagers, one per day for each day I'm too late' Nami thought desperately

 **2 days later: still at the Baratie**

It was a surprise when don Krieg arrived, half-starved, a pitiful shadow of a once great galleon being the means of transport he used to get here

It was an even greater surprise when he went on his knees begging for food

The greatest surprise was head cook Zeff, who despite the danger still fed Krieg and the 100 hungry men of his crew, together with Sanji, when asked why he did it he asked them if they ever were at the edge of starvation and that unlike the rest he and Sanji knew the feeling

It wasn't a surprise however that, once the man recovered, he declared he would steal the ship thinking it to be a good cover for his operations

What also surprised the group was how the 'great' Don Krieg was wiped out within a week of sailing the grand line, by a single man no less

The description was a shock, for the single man that wiped them out matched the description of none other than Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk, this caused Zoro to perk up

As if some god had decided to play a prank, Mihawk arrived not even a moment later

There was a great gust and the galleon split open, Nami used the moment to escape with the Sunny

Luffy was gaping at seeing the massive galleon being cut, not noticing that the sunny was stolen

Usopp did notice, but didn't think to tell Luffy until after Zoro's duel

Zoro was grinning in anticipation, having the feeling his skills as a swordsman will be tested, he knew thanks to the Sunny he couldn't win this if this was who he thought this was, but he could at least see how far he had to go, and test his limited skills with his recently unlocked skills in armament haki. And, if he was lucky, leave at least a scratch on the greatest swordsman in the world

Zoro's suspicions were confirmed when Zeff told him, and everyone present that this was Dracule 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world

So when one of Krieg's men shot Mihawk, asking why he followed them, he reacted lighting fast, drew his great black blade, and diverted the bullet, telling them he was bored, and the mook that shot him wondering how he missed

"you won't hit him like that, he will just divert the bullet with the tip of his blade, just like he did moments ago" Zoro told the mook, before turning to face Mihawk "That great blade, you used it to cut that ship with it, right?" that wasn't a question, but Mihawk nodded anyways "and you used that same blade to divert a bullet with the slightest of movements, right? " again it wasn't a question, but Zoro still got a nod in return "to have such power, yet still control it with such grace, so it's true, you really are the greatest" Zoro said, both anticipation and respect clearly in his voice

"A blade used without grace is just a steel rod, with a sharp edge" was Mihawk's reply

"I agree" Zoro agreed before changing the subject "You said you were bored, so how about a duel?"

"And why do you wish to duel me?" Mihawk asked

"For a promise" Zoro said "a promise to become the greatest, to honor the dream of my fallen friend"

"And you believe you can defeat me as you are now?" there was some barely noticeable respect in his voice

"no, not as I am now, but when the target of your ambition is standing right in front of you, what kind of ambition would it be, if you didn't take a shot?"

"That is true, foolish, but true" Mihawk said respect now clearly noticeable in his voice "very well then, I accept your challenge, and to honor your ambition I will use the greatest of all blades, the black blade, Yoru."

"Thank you, I won't hold back"

"Then neither will I" Mihawk replied "for the sake of your ambition, I will show you the difference between us, and the long road you have to walk to be able to truly challenge me. Impress me with your skills and you will live, if not, you will die" Zoro nodded, his face like stone

The two went to stand on a large piece of wreckage

Zoro was the first to attack

Mihawk wisely held back on attacking until the right moment to show the extent of his full strength and blocked all attacks with minimal effort

 **The battle between Zoro and Mihawk: the last attack, a few minutes later**

Zoro was wounded, two large, parallel gashes on his chest and stomach were tiring him out, despite knowing he had lost at the first gash he kept on going this earned him a second gash on the stomach to add to the one on his chest, when he was asked about his stubbornness, he replied "I'd rather die than lose, for if I lose now, I have the feeling I will never have this chance again" this impressed Mihawk even more. The boy then got in a particular stance and started growing 2 extra heads and 4 extra arms; he was preparing his last attack.

Mihawk could sense it, this was the boy's strongest attack though he guessed that the extra arms and heads were a new feature, as evident by the boys slight surprise, he started spinning all 6 of the swords in his hands, he announced: **"kyutoryu: Ashura:"** and then started spinning himself,

Seeing an advanced armament haki technique used, very unskillful and rough around the edges but used none the less, he decided to use his own **"manifestation of the inner demon"** : his eyes began to glow and his skin got a ghoulish white color, his fangs lengthened, and said in a silent, but haunting voice that somehow reached far past the horizon **"demonic vampire** "

 **At the same time: Zoro's old dojo in Shimotsuki Village with his old sensei**

" _Demonic vampire"_

Koshiro looked up, and as if sensing the battle happening faraway said: "Zoro"

 **Back at the Baratie: at the exact same time**

Zoro shouted **"nine circles of hell"/"great revelation"** was almost whispered by Mihawk at the same time in the same, haunting, voice

Nine blades met one, and despite a second of resistance 6 blades broke, and the last 3 seemed to phase through the great sword

"I lost" was all Zoro said after using his unexpected strongest attack, that broke 2 of his 3 blades

Mihawk also turned around, and raised his head, showing a small gash on his cheek "You did, but you also managed to impress me, tell me your name"

"Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said as he turned around arms spread, this action surprised Mihawk

"Scars on the back are the shame of a swordsman. You won, so you get to decide my fate"

"Well said" Mihawk said he then slashed Zoro from left shoulder to his right hip. Adding to the two gashes on his stomach and chest, all three would surely leave a scar, if he survived that is.

Luffy unleashed a wave of conquerors haki at Mihawk and went into **gear second,** intending to punch the living daylights out of him

"Calm down strawhat, your friend is alive" Mihawk said, as if Zoro heard that he groaned, and Luffy calmed down.

"What is Your dream, Strawhat?"

"Pirate King"

"That is even harder than surpassing me, I wish you luck" Mihawk said before turning to Zoro and raising his voice "Roronoa Zoro it is still too early for you to die, my name is Dracule Mihawk, go out and see the world, grow stronger and seek me out at the top, I shall wait as long as it takes, surpass this sword, surpass me, Roronoa Zoro"

Zeff was surprised at this statement, saying that Mihawk acknowledging Zoro is a sign of Zoro's and by extention the captain's potential and to a lesser degree his crew's potential

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro groaned

"Yes" Luffy answered

Zoro raised his sword and said "From now on until I beat that man I will not lose, I swear to never lose again, until I am the world's greatest swordsman, do you have any problem with that, pirate king?"

"Shishishi, nope"

"Well, I've had my fun, I'm going back" Mihawk said

Krieg reacted to this badly and shot him with just about every gun hidden in his armor. Mihawk merely swiped with his sword generating a giant tornado that deflected the bullets and just after deflecting the last one, it vanished, together with Mihawk who vanished under the cover of the tornado

Krieg was made short work of, courtesy of Luffy's haki enhanced punch, knocking him into the sea and knocking him out in one blow, despite all his armor

The rest of the crew either fainted from the conquerors haki Luffy had unleashed or was busy fleeing from their lives

Sanji ended up joining the crew, after he overheard that they all wanted him to leave and live his dream, and only thrash talked his food for that reason. When in truth they found it delicious.

Well, Sanji joined after a tearful goodbye to Zeff and the cooks, of course.

Usopp finally remembered what he saw when Luffy asked where the Sunny was

It was at that moment that a small ship with a goat figurehead arrived and introduced herself as the Mini Merry II.

"A talking ship?!" Sanji asked, shocked

"Yep, this is Mini Merry II" Luffy said "she's our shopping boat, though her being able to talk is new" Luffy said, unknowingly showing the result of spending time with Sunny by thinking more

"Oh, okay… " Usopp said "Why are you more surprised about her being able to talk then it being able to sail here by itself!?"Usopp screamed after a short pause

"She's part of Sunny" Luffy said as if it explained everything, which it did… kinda, though it did confuse Sanji, a lot.

The group including Johnny, Yosaku and the new crewmember: Sanji got onto the Mini Merry, it was a tight fit but they managed to make it fit anyways

Mini Merry set sail after the Sunny, and the passengers began explaining about the Shichibukai, Jimbei, Arlong, their observations of Nami's reaction at seeing Arlong's wanted poster and their theories about it

 **With Nami: a few minutes after Nami stole the Sunny**

"I'm sorry, everyone" Nami said as she sailed off with the Sunny

" _You know I can just turn myself around and go back right?"_ the Sunny said

That surprised Nami; she had totally forgotten that the Sunny was a sentient, living being. Though it was not surprising, the Sunny had been silent since they left the island of strange animals, she hadn't even materialized her klabautermann since she explained haki to Usopp

"Why did you let me steal you?"

" _Didn't you read the logbook I took from the future?"_

Nami nearly facepalmed "I did this last time too, didn't I?

" _Yes, that is why is sent mini merry II back to the Baratie"_

"Mini Merry II?"

" _Yes Mini Merry is normally used as the shopping boat, and is based on my predecessor, you met her: part of her spirit is one of the klabautermenn on kaya's ship"_

"And is she sentient like you?"

" _Yes, she contains a lot off the past and present Merry's spirit, and is the only one in the soldier dock capable of speech and thought besides me, though she doesn't have a klabautermann."_

"The only one? Soldier dock? There's more?"

" _Yes there is also the Shiro Mokuba I, Shark Submerge III, the Black Rhino FR-U IV and the  
Brachiotank V they are capable of competing even complex instructions by themselves, but do not truly have sentience like me or Merry, it's more like they contain a part of my soul"_ The Sunny explained _"they are stored in the soldier dock just below deck, those big numbers on my sides are the docks and the nombers on my steering wheel control the system, that, or you can ask me to do it, seeing as i'm the ship"_

"Do you believe a shopping boat will be enough?" Nami asked, getting back on the subject

" _Yes, she was designed for use on the grand line and this sea is not as rough by a long shot, Merry will do just fine"_

Nami remained silent

" _Don't worry, Luffy will beat Arlong"_ the Sunny reassured

'I hope so, because if he can't…' Nami thought

" _he will"_ the Sunny said after seeing Nami's troubled face and feeling her emotions with haki

Nami nodded, still unsure

'Please protect them, Sunny… Bellemere'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope I will be sooner next time, no promises though**

 **Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged**

 **Flames will be reflected back to the flamers, to burn them**


End file.
